


Sparks

by xCaraLena



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha omega verse - Freeform, Alternating dominance, M/M, Sexual Content, Soulmates, alpha!shinichi, omega!kaito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCaraLena/pseuds/xCaraLena
Summary: It wasn’t as if he’d planned to get kidnapped. But then again, it’s not as if he ever follows his plans anyways. Definitely not the one where mingling with a certain detective was off limits. (And maybe more.)





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so here’s the A/B/O fic that nobody needed but I needed to write at least one in my lifetime so here it is. Complete with all the juicy things I love, and also omega!(but feisty)Kaito because while I love Kaishin I just see him as a spicy omega so there we go. Hopefully all will be cool with that. (I’ll write some other oneshots where it’s the other way around if anyone wants). 
> 
> (Title from the song Sparks by Hilary Duff, it’s old I know, but I think it’s pretty fitting?)
> 
> Enjoy~

It wasn’t as if he’d planned to get kidnapped.

I mean, these things happen right? He wasn’t the only person to get kidnapped in this day and age. Maybe the only _international criminal_ to get kidnapped, but honestly who was asking? He never cared about statistics anyways. (Even if they were his own.)

You know what? This whole situation in and of itself was stupid. This was supposed to be the big take down, his moment to shine in his recently pressed suit with plenty of sleeping gas to spare. But no, Snake had to go and do it again. Shoot at him until he eventually lost his footing, to then fall off a twenty story building’s roof into a positively overflowing dumpster, with nothing short of banana peels and old spaghetti. So much for his pressed suit.

Okay, so yah maybe he’d taken an unexpected tumble due to a chipped curb on the roof with a one percent chance of falling. He never really cared about statistics anyways.

Enough of that though, his current predicament had him waking up in some abandoned warehouse with his hands more than bound—we’re talking multiple padlocks—and in a chair so firmly bolted to the ground, he was having trouble believing someone like Snake could have arranged it. But hey, maybe he didn’t? (Yah, he probably didn’t.) And as it was, even if he had a lockpick on him previously, judging by the shift in weight on his chest and the now tattered dress shirt _and_ nonexistent suit jacket, that wasn’t really a means of escape.

Still, there were possibilities. He was pretty sure he had a fifty-fifty chance in successfully talking Snake to death (where one was either his death or Kaito’s), but he’d put a pin in that plan for now.

Suddenly the metal door to his left slammed open and in walked Snake, in all his black leather, fedora wearing glory. Kaito couldn’t help but snicker every time he saw the guy, but promptly remembered he was kind of responsable for everything (and Kaito was also the one who’d just tripped off a twenty story building). He smelled like alcohol and dirty socks and Kaito’s eyes were starting to water. With a smell like that to think the guy would wear scent blockers, but he was also the guy who chose to keep that awful mustache so.

He put the briefcase he was holding on the metal table to Kaito’s right, and smiled as he opened it to reveal the assortment of knives and tools eminently for torture.

So it was gonna be one of _those_ parties.

Kaito scoffed, and Snake growled in return. “The thing about dramatic appearances,  _Snakey_ , is that the main goal is to surprise the audience, not show them something they’re expecting. This sir, is poor showmanship.”

“Like you would know, Toichi. Seems you also got your thoughts on dying mixed up, because guess what, when you die you’re supposed to _stay_ _dead_.” He slammed a knife into the table and smiled, though it would take a lot more to make Kaito flinch. He also forgot he was currently disguised as his dad, which had been a smart move in this case, although getting captured hadn’t really been on the list. The moment Snake touched his face or looked beyond his neck he’d figure it out.

“Well at least you’ve got generic criminal down pat, with a comeback like that and all,” Kaito retorted, and Snake snarled in return.

He ran the knife along Kaito’s neck, who felt a droplet of sweat drip down his temple, thankfully hidden under the mask (but not for long, his mind supplied helpfully). He could feel it indenting the latex and Snake’s expression morphed into something akin to confusion. But as the knife ran along his scent gland he adopted a predator’s look, and smirked a smile that did not look good on him.

“Scent blockers? Something to hide from a fellow alpha Toichi, or was it for Kid’s identity’s sake?” He scratched the knife along the transparent patch and started towards lifting it up. Kaito was positively burning underneath his mask now. If Snake lifted that he’d not only figure out he wasn’t who he said he was, but he’d also find out the bane of Kaito’s existence as a phantom thief.

He was an omega.

Not a bad thing for him, but his parents had both been alpha’s and being an omega made for an uncomfortable situation when he took up the mantle of KID. Especially since Snake and his gang were mostly composed of alphas and betas, he’d be at a disadvantage if they ever found out. And well, knowing his dad was an alpha would also prove to reveal his identity, so. A lot could go wrong in that area.

But here he was bound and tied, with nothing to do but watch with horror the confusion on Snake’s face as he inhaled what was definitely not alpha. He was out right grinning now.

“What do we have here? An Omega pretending to be an alpha all this time? Ha! And I was worried you’d be stronger than me! This means Toichi’s actually dead!” He let out a small growl, not intentionally but also really not needed because all Snake did was laugh. Now he was pissed. Snake continued to grin. “Acting all high and mighty while talking down to me? God, you aren’t even bonded by the looks of it. Who say I don’t fuck you right now and steal your innocence away?” Kaito clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, suppressing the urge to swallow. “That’d definetly make for an easier torture method, you’d be moaning out all my answers in no time! Plus you mustn’t be over the age of thirty with a scent like that. Hell, you might even be in your twenties,” he was grinning ferally now, “I know I wouldn’t mind.”

He moved closer but Kaito didn’t so much as flinch. Hell no this wasn’t happening. His breath was becoming uneven, and sure he understood that, but he knew he’d be okay. It was only his instincts that kept screaming at him to get the hell out of there—well, that or rip his head off (he was an omega after all, and he could become as feral as he wanted thank you very much). Of which, neither he could do at the moment, and logically he knew he needed to stay calm, get his cool back. He just needed to slow down and think. This could—

“What a helpless omega you are,” Snake’s voice rang out like needles in Kaito’s ears. He felt like someone was pouring sand down his throat, and he bit back a snarl. _Stay cool, stay cool..._ “Damn, seems even someone so weak can smell so good. Who knew?” Snake was getting closer, touching his neck, not even questioning the latex. Just a little closer and he’d be able to kick him hard enough to get the knife out of his shoe. He was sickeningly too close for Kaito’s taste. “Well you’ll know your place soon enough, Kaitou—!”

Just as Snake reached up to smell into the thief’s neck he suddenly collapsed on top of him. The first thing Kaito registered was that he couldn’t breathe, his instincts were going wild and he was heaving so heavily now. Snake was literally on him, and he couldn’t move. He couldn’t get away. He needed to get away. He needed to pull out his knife and—!

“KID!” a wonderfully familiar and amazingly warm voice called out, and he made an attempt to realize that one, Snake was slowly sliding off of him and onto the ground. And two, he was definitely unconscious. Kaito was safe, he purred happily. “Shit! Kid I need you to breathe, in and out, slowly.”

Wait, was his breathing still messed? He hadn’t realized because god, he’d missed that cowlick. He basked in the warmth he felt all over, and that was certainly a reason to continue his panting. The boy was at his side in an instant, watch still pulled out and glasses flashing a map on their left lens with a red blinking dot. It took him a moment to realize that’s where they were—two blocks away from where he’d fallen—and he’d drawn a shallow breath at the warmth of tantei-kun’s hand on his cheek. Though it was still through the mask, he could care less at the moment. He just needed something familiar right now. Something he could trust.

“Kid, you’re not breathing properly. I’m going to take off your mask now, is that okay?” He nodded an affirmative as the little detective peeled back the mask filling the air with a sour smell—fear, disgust, anger—at the full release of his scent glands. Tantei-kun flinched, but continued working on the locks. If it’d been any other situation, Kaito would’ve been impressed at the speed he was picking the locks, but now he was just glad.

Genuinely grateful to have been saved. However humiliating his kidnapping may have been, he’d let tantei-kun save him any day, more importantly he _knew_ his tantei would save him any day. After all, he didn’t call just any detective meitantei.

With Snake now in a pitiful heap on the floor, he was reassured the man had barely touched him (he was kind of gross) plus now he’d be rotting in a prison for a long, long time. And he had tantei-kun beside him! He’d not only accomplished his goals, but his father’s legacy was complete, Pandora destroyed, and the whole entirety of the organization dismantled.

It had been quite the night.

Although, maybe he spoke too soon because footsteps were fast approaching from the right entrance and he heard tantei-kun muffle a curse. He finished on the last lock on the right arm and smirked at Kaito. “I trust you can do the rest?”

He handed Kaito the lockpicks and he grinned back. “One in the mouth, one in my hand, and I’ll be out in ten.”

Tantei-kun smirked, bringing his dart watch to a ready as well as his shoes. “Oh really? I was expecting five... Guess I can’t expect much from a wanted criminal.” The detective sighed playfully and he could feel his scent lifting, becoming warmer—sweeter, and he saw tantei-kun’s ears go red. He smirked.

Men rushed through the doors and the detective managed to subdue the first with his remaining dart while blasting a soccer ball into the crowd, making them all tumble down. Kaito flinched. That would definitely leave more then a few bruises.

He was out of his bonds— _8.45 seconds_ , he mentally patted himself on the back—and promptly snatched up the detective and started for the metal staircase towards the roof. The detective squirmed. “Wait KID, you don’t have your hang glider!”

He smirked and only laughed at the detective’s glare. “I am nothing if not efficient, tantei-kun~!” he sang, climbing the stairs at a lightning speed. Just having the detective beside him was making him feel light as a feather, energy and adrenaline coursing valiantly through his veins.

It was true it wasn’t going to be as good as his grappling hook but all new inventions had to start somewhere right? (Even if they weren’t actual inventions and just very interesting ideas.) Once they reached the roof, distant gun fire coming from behind them, he grabbed onto the detective’s shirt issuing a squeak and a glare, but he only smiled. “Just a little curious about these suspenders of yours, tantei-kun. How much weight can they actually hold?”

The detective put a hand to his chin. “Well they can pull up a couple tons, reinforced with a threaded titanium...”

“Oh, so we should be fine?”

“Well yah, I mean they’ve held a couple of people at once... Wait, KID, why do you have a knife?” He grinned and held the knife up, admiring it.

“Oh you mean this? Well, they say if you don’t have a grappling hook to use, make your own right?”

The detective glared. “Nobody says that,” then went to struggling against the magician’s grip. Even as he attached the knife to the suspenders and threw it painstakingly fast at the other building meters away from theirs. He proceeded to tie the other end down to the roof’s air conditioning unit and bounced a few times on it. “How is the knife even still there?”

He waved a finger at the frowning detective. “A magician never reveals his tricks. Especially not to a critic like you, _tan-tei-kun~!_ ” And suddenly Shinichi was letting out the most wonderful smell—something citrusy, and clean, and alpha—and Kaito couldn’t get enough of it. He inched closer, but the roof’s door chose that moment to swing open and Kaito snatched the detective once again and ran.

He bounced, light footed across the suspenders towards the safety of the other building, absentmindedly taking in the FBI vehicles stationed in the alley under them. Thus his gleeful smirk remained as he continued running until they were all the way down.

The alleyway was busy but that didn’t stop him from successfully stealing an FBI licensed motorcycle—much to Akai’s dismay (he’d have to apologize later and hopefully not get his head blown off)—while throwing the detective on in front of him. He drove off a little past the speed limit, but he had a detective to get home for bedtime so he felt his reason was justified. Also he was already an international criminal, so he was pretty sure a speeding ticket wouldn’t be much addition to his criminal resume.

“KID what are you doing? I need to go back!” He kept his poker face on and his eyes on the road. (Although, he kind of really wanted to laugh when the detective started mumbling about speeding laws. Always the law abiding detective...)

“What you need right now, tantei-kun, is a good night’s rest. It’s been a busy day for detective’s and phantom thieves alike, and I’m afraid if you don’t stop fighting now I’ll be forced to pull this FBI licensed vehicle over.” He smirked, and the detective huffed in response, turning forward to watch the road. He beamed at the feeling of being obeyed, and sped up in response.

There was that warmth again.

And even as he dropped the detective off he couldn’t express the sincerity behind his words as he thanked him. Even if he’d found out he was an omega the detective never said anything, he just smiled and nodded.

Just as Kaito was leaving he caught a whiff of that wonderful smell again, and he couldn’t help himself. Tilting his head back he turned and smiled, “Detective, might I also say you smell absolutely divine tonight~!” Because he’d never been one to feel shame. So with that, he turned back and was sent on his way to retrieve his dumpster hidden suit jacket. Not realizing the detective had his eyebrows inched so far up his forehead, that the mere expression might lead to a few wrinkles or two.

And if he thought about that scent even as he went to bed that night, no one would be none the wiser.

 

* * *

 

Kaito woke up to a soaking mattress, and undeniable heat. Which shouldn’t have been a surprise for an omega—yes him, Kaito, was an omega—although what made him different from most was that he normally didn’t feel it like, well, _this_. His heats, beyond being timed like clockwork (every six months or so), were always so small. Fragile. Like little aggravation’s.

Always resulting in just the initial nesting faze (basically him raiding his costume closet) then the dire need for an unlimited supply of chocolate (the baker lady always gave him an extra chocolate bar or two in sympathy), and even after all that he always got a small, but warm itch inside of him. Nothing more, nothing less.

This was more. Like, way more. Like his usual heat but amped up on an endless supply of red bull and Hi-chews (and whatever the hell was coming out of his ass). He needed to call Aoko.

Just as he reached for the phone he felt the uncomfortable wetness in all its sticky and slippery glory shift, and he involuntarily let out a whimper. This was really not going to be his day. Not to mention his sheets were now patterned like something out of a splatter paint session with a class of two-year-olds. And the fucking itch...

“BaKaito?” The heavenly voice answered and he sighed in relief.

“Aoko I need your help, I can’t... everything’s just so wet and I’m too warm and I need you to tell me how to stop whatever the _hell_ is leaking out of my ass!” Okay, so that may have been a little too much information, but knowing Aoko he could practically hear her smirk through the phone. (And the _itch!_ )

“Ah so the train finally hit you, huh. That’s what you get for taking suppressants~,” she sang out, bearing the _I’m-laughing-at-your-pain-and-will-until-I-care-too-much-to-stop_ voice. He hated that one.

“I told you I’m not on those! It’s just never happened like—like,  _this_!” It was true. While suppressants were beneficial in some cases, they’d only mess with his emotions even more then he needed, and he couldn’t risk that kind of falter in his poker face. Especially not on the job.

“Okay, okay, whatever you say BaKaito.” And she sounded all too sarcastic. “I’ll be over in a minute but in the meantime you should probably start looking it up for yourself. I know for a fact I’m not about to explain to you how to cease _the itch_.” He could just picture her smirk. Was she laughing too? Yah, probably.

“I know what a heat is idiot! I just, don’t know what _this_ heat is. I’ve never...” he trailed off, sulking as a specific pain hit his lower abdomen. Why did he feel so lonely all of a sudden?

“Alright, draw a cool bath for yourself and I’ll be there with fresh supplies in a minute, although I expect payment in full after all this is over!”

“Ice cream?”

“Ice cream,” she agreed with finality, and he smirked saying his goodbyes while rushing off in search for the tub.

He was partially glad and partially embarrassed in peeling off his clothes, but at the moment he was kind of a little too warm to be caring and happily dipped into the burning cold water at his feet. He couldn’t actually tell if it felt good or not—more uncomfortable—but as he layed down and leaned his head back, water curling around his form, he was relieved to feel the itch inside him ease. Aoko really was a genius.

Speaking of, he beamed as he heard the knock on the bathroom door, feeling nothing but warmth fill his cheeks. He felt immensely happy for some reason, if not a little too warm.

“Kaito?”

“Aokoooo!! This water is so amazing, I love you and your genius ideas because this is,” he narrowed his eyes, (what was another adjective for amazing?), “this is just the best.” He finished in triumph. “Honestly. It’s phenomenal.”

He heard laughing from the other side of the door and frowned. “Aoko?” he said, if not a bit weakly. She burst out into laughter.

“If your always like this on heats, make sure to invite me over each time because this is hilarious. I think I just got blackmail material for like, the next two years.” His brows furrowed and she continued to laugh from the other side of the door. The omega shifted his body into a sitting position.

He didn’t realize he’d done it until he let out a snarling growl. His instincts felt like he’d just been threatened. “ _What are you trying to say,”_  he growled, voice cold up until he felt the distressed signals coming from the other side of the door and he nearly hurled himself out of the bath.

“Sorry, sorry Kaito! I didn’t mean to offend, I know you’re in a vulnerable state right now, and you have every right to feel threatened.” He hummed at that, not recognizing she was basically saying everything his instincts wanted to hear. “I left the essentials all outside your bedroom, and I also restocked you on chocolate so you should be all prepared. I have somewhere to go, but call me if you need anything else, okay?” Her voice was so caring and he felt himself purring on instinct.

“Okay~!” he sang, lolling his head back against the tub.

The front door opened but the footsteps briefly stopped. “And don’t fall asleep!” she called back.

“Hai!”

He heard the front door promptly shut, allowing him to lay back down in the tub and just bask in the sudden warmth. A perfect lukewarm, and in perfect silence too. He purred and his body churned at the desperate feeling that washed over him. He wondered if the scent he was letting off was the same warmth he was feeling. Like cherry blossoms blooming in his stomach, butterflies... or was it citrusy and clean like the tantalizing alpha’s?

His musing fell short as another bit of slick spilled out into the tub, and his face flushed. If it felt like that every time it spilled out of him then he’d have no trouble letting it do so. His fingers traveled downwards slowly, edging himself on as his thighs squirmed and pressed together.

The itch was back and back with a vengeance. He let out a whimper at the uncomfortable pain, and grasped onto his right thigh, not realizing its sensitivity until the moan escaped his lips.

“Fuck.” And then he was back to shifting around in search of any position to help relieve the uncomfortable feeling inside him. It felt uncontrollable like something he couldn’t stop until he— “Stupid, fucking, itc— _mphah_!” Touched _right_ _there_.

His whole body convulsed on itself as he shuddered. That was _definitely_ new. Never before had he thought _that_ could be so sensitive but low and behold here he was, having the strangest heat of his life while sitting in a bathtub and contemplating touching himself.

Yah, he should probably just wash off and get out, this was way too much for him. He grabbed the soap and halted himself. For some reason it smelt way too good to be just soap. Was this even his soap? Whatever it was, it was like some sort of citrus inhanced, amazing smelling compound sent from heaven, because it smelt _just like him—_

Another gush of slick spilt out and he moaned.

Squeezing his thighs together, he allowed his hand to travel downwards. Even as minutes passed, and he slumped down panting as his body recovered, he could tell it was going to be a long day. Because that itch wasn’t going away anytime soon.

His hand travelled back down.

 

* * *

 

In another part of Tokyo, a man woke up panting for entirely different reasons.

Shifting himself up, he groaned as his body ached—pain from muscles he hadn’t felt for a while. He unconsciously smiled, rubbing at his sweating temple and wondering just what he was going to do first. His bangs were sweaty, dripping onto the sheets in front of him, and his feet and hands were clammy. Nothing he wasn’t already used to as far as side effects, but this time it was different. Permanent.

He leaned back down, relaxing his muscles as the small scientist walked into the room to greet him. “Welcome back, Kudou-kun. I’ll have you know it was a complete success, and after a final checkup you should be good to go.”

“It’s finally real isn’t it, Haibara?” He touched a hand over the skin on his arm in awe.

“It finally is.” He smiled down at her and lifted himself up, watching as the sheets pooled in his lap. She left him to get dressed and in moments he was on his way heading out the door when a gentle, but firm hand stopped him.

“Checkup, Kudou-kun. I’m not letting you skip out on this one no matter what you say.” He looked down at her glaring face, and allowed himself to grin. He finally had height over her.

“Oh, come on Haibara, I’ll be two seconds, I just need some air, maybe a little soccer...” his hand was back on the door handle, and her grip tightened.

“No.” This time she looked genuinely angry and his expression faltered a little.

“Please?” he asked, leaning more towards the door while turning away from her. “I promise I won’t— _ah!_ ”

Suddenly he collapsed onto the ground clutching at his shirt as he panted into open air. For some reason he couldn’t stand, he couldn’t move. It was his senses, his nose, his _smell_. And it felt _so_ _good_.

“Kudou-kun!”

Well at least he could confirm he was still very much an alpha and the overwhelming feeling was definitely very much new. Cherry blossoms, mint, and was that dark-chocolate? His mind was struggling to keep up with his nose and if the next wave of warmth knocked him out he wouldn’t be surprised. “S’okay Hai-ba... just smell s—so _good_...”

His eyes fell shut, and the last thing he heard was the frantic calling of his given name from a muffled male voice that sounded like heaven. “ _Sh-Shinichi!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito likes to think of his criminal record as a resume, because he still doesn’t fully recognize himself as a criminal in need of a record. Maybe a world record, or a record for being the most attractive phantom thief alive, but not a criminal record.
> 
> Also yes, little Conan-kun was of course wearing a helmet on the motorcycle~


	2. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Wolves (you got me) by Dreamers

“ _Sh–Shinichi!_ ” Kaito screamed as he gripped the side of the bathtub, seeing nothing but white as he gasped for breath.

He’d never realized hitting that spot over and over could mean, well, _this_. This feeling of being all too hot, but the heat was good—amazing even—with every previous push in and out, in and out... His heart had been beating so fast, and right now he felt like he was floating on a cloud. Coming down from a seemingly endless high, with one hand still wrapped in a loose grip around himself, pulling and tugging and massaging everything just the way he liked it. Just light enough to _feel_. Light enough to imagine it was _him_ stealing the air from his lungs, and _him_ making him shiver with every work of his nimble hands...

Kaito’s hand stilled.

Was it just him or had he just imagined another alpha as he fucked himself into his bathroom tiles? An alpha who, mind you, was also currently in the shape of a seven-year-old child.

_Good work Kaito, you can officially add pedophilia to your criminal resume. What a wondrous human being you are._

But no, that wasn’t right, because his scent— _his essence_ —that’d been left lingering on the tip of his tongue since this morning was clearly screaming the man’s maturity. His mate...

Kaito nearly slipped, just barely catching himself on the towel rack as the epiphany hit him hard (well, that but also his legs were also giving out a little and he needed some extra support). He was...? No, that’d be weird. Like, really weird. And yes, he may be a pervert but he wasn’t _that_ type of pervert. That, on top of never feeling this good in his life, maybe meant something he’d learned all too well from the mating dynamics classes all high school students were exposed to.

However that was false.

He wouldn’t assume something he knew was impossible at the moment, and he knew would be, well weird, and...

He just felt so _real_ though. So perfect feeling inside his head. All lean muscles, and perfect legs, on top of having a body worth wanting to rock against for eternity. Kaito had never even seen the guy in the flesh but he felt like he could now. With his eyes fluttered closed, a light sweat painting his temples, his pale skin shimmering underneath the bonding metal handcuffs, where he was situated in the dark of a lonely basement. Lonely only because Kaito wasn’t—

Wait, _basement?_ What the—why was Kudou Shinichi sitting in a basement handcuffed?

Kaito had to admit he sat there praying to himself for a second, if this was some weird sexual fantasy thing his hormones were thinking up it was a little too real—!

“ _Aughh_...” And that was definitely a detective in his ear.

He shot himself five meters backwards ready for an incoming soccer ball but no, he was definitely alone in his bathroom, still naked, and with a greater than average amount of cum on his stomach. He flushed at the realization and quickly grabbed a towel not before dropping it at the sound of another groan peaking in his eardrums. No his mind, that was definitely coming from his mind.

The overwhelming need to help his detective brought him to his feet in a scramble to dry off and throw some clothes on. He’d sprint all the way to the detective’s if he had to. Or somewhere around there at least. His instincts—he wasn’t sure, he just needed to be... _there_. Where the detective was. Where his, uh... person, was.

He was suddenly very sure this was a bad idea. But screw it, control be damned! He was a godamn omega and he was in _need_.

A gush of slick escaped him, and he decided both a change of pants and a change of underwear was going to be necessary. He might even have to tuck.

 

* * *

 

This definitely wasn’t the ideal setting to wake up to.

Shinichi’s head hurt like hell, and his nose stinged like he’d just recently taken a liking to inhaling chlorine in his spare time.

His body, on the other hand, still felt like it was on fire. Which would’ve been less weird had he been sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but why was he...?

“Oh good, you’re awake,” a familiar voice said, triumphant yet seemingly monotone. Even though Shinichi’s eyes were still a blur he definitely knew that voice.

“H—Haibara?” He attempted to sit up, but was instead met with the feeling of someone taking a hammer to his head. _Not pleasant_ , he winced. “Where am...?”

“You’re in the lab,” she answered, although he still wasn’t sure where she was coming from. “I decided to initiate a few preemptive tests when I was met with your, ah... unforeseen side effects.”

“What do you mean unforeseen?” He rubbed at his eyes, “Am I—am I okay? Did I—I’m not going back to Conan, am I?” His mind was racing atop his already raging headache and the combo was less than wonderful.

Haibara shifted in her lowered wheely chair, spinning lightly. “No, nothing like that, it’s more like... well,” he blinked his eyes up at her and promptly focused on her furrowed brows and resting frown. “Kudou-kun, not even ten minutes after the switch, your body started going into rut.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but her glare shut it, quick to continue, “It wasn’t something unheard of,” she paused, “but considering your medical history from before you’d become Conan... it should have been at least another three months, give or take two...”

“Wait, but it’s been two years, couldn’t it just have been pent up—?”

“See I thought of that too, but for something like this...” she eyed the handcuffs around his wrists and he cocked a brow in askance. “I’m more worried about how you passed out after stating something _smelled good_ , and then woke up with a startling need to physically harm yourself, or _lick_... it wasn’t very clear, but not a pretty sight nonetheless, and that’s when I decided the chloroform was needed. To both dull your smell, and leave you unconscious to where you are now. The side effects should wear off in a couple of—”

“You—you drugged me? I was _licking_ myself? Haibara, I don’t understand.”

“It’s a symptom Kudou-kun, and a very strong one at that.” She was looking at him with emotionless eyes, but a smirk was slowly tugging at her lips.

“A symptom of what?” he asked, all previous curiosity gone in favour of annoyance. (Although his head continued to loll to the side against his orders, which kind of lost the effect).

“A symptom of meeting your counterpart,” his eyes perked, and he felt the butterflies beginning their dash inside his stomach. Her smirk completed itself. “Or in this case, your soul mate.” She finished with a hum.

He sat wordless, mouth open, with his hands loosely hanging from where he was handcuffed to a pole. Because that was news.

Picking herself up off her chair, she grabbed the clip board to her right, and smiled down at him. “Congratulations Kudou-kun, you’ve managed to not only meet your soulmate as Conan, but also have one of the strongest reactions recorded in history with whoever this mystery person is.” She grinned, “Although, I think I have a clue based off of the name you were chanting last night.”

“Name I was chanting?” His voice may’ve gone up a few octaves at the end. Her smirk only grew, but she was walking away. “Wait, Haibara, who is it.”

“I don’t know, you’re the detective here,” she said, waving a hand as she climbed back up the stairs.

“Wait! Haibara who’s—! How do I get out of the handcuffs?”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll be able to help you with that!” She called back.

He groaned and threw his head back. “ _Who’s they!_ ”

 

* * *

 

Kaito opted to take his hang glider after the fourth look he got. At this point he was also starting to question what he looked like. He probably smelled like shit too. Well, no that probably wasn’t true since the fifth guy tried to jump him and that was his _actual_ reason for deciding hang gliding was the best option, but he didn’t need the reminder.

People spotting him be damned, because the cold air felt really good on him right now.

He was dressed in his recon blacks, and also made the executive decision to bring a change of clothes. Because you never know when you might need a change of clothes—especially being left alone with his thoughts for close to fifteen minutes alone in the air...

He was pretty sure his baseball hat flying off was the least of his worries right now. Kaito was straight out whimpering.

This whole situation was stupid, and a part of him hoped the detective wasn’t doing any better. But of course he wasn’t doing better, he was the one handcuffed in a dark basement, and damn it was he asleep again? Wasn’t he supposed to be some sort of hostage, or at least trying to make an escape instead of succumbing to his fate of being held basement prisoner for all eternity?

He finally dropped down on the Kudou roof, and made effort to ignore his weird basement thoughts until he actually confirmed the detective was in fact in a basement.

Looking around and spotting nobody on the streets he pulled another cap down on his face and discreetly changed his clothes in a flash of smoke.

Back into more casual clothes—jeans and a hoodie—he climbed down onto one of the verandas outside the second floor and made his way for a fifty-fifty and boneless off the rail to successfully reach the next house (although, it was never really fifty-fifty for him with lady luck on his side~). Gracefully landing in a duck and roll on the balcony, he scoped out the first window in his vicinity, and upon seeing nothing, scaled down across towards another balcony to see through there.

The girl, tantei-kun always refers to as Haibara, sat in a chair in the large, open living room and Kaito briefly wondered why she’d imprison him. _But_ dismissed that thought as soon as it came when he remembered just how scary she’d been during the whole takedown.

Plus she made the poison, so...

Kaito briefly ran a hand across his chest as he shivered. Same size, not deceased, he could do this. He would save meitantei if it was the last thing—

Hold that thought, because the little miss was on her way out the door, and he discretely backed towards the window, ducking, while hiding himself.

She walked out, all indifference and nonchalance while then proceeding to walk halfway down the street only to be met by another child. Ah yes, a member of the detective boys, how extraordinarily convenient.

Kaito would take whatever he could get.

Mission save alpha—uh, meitantei—started now.

Making his way back to the ground—vaulting down the balcony and shimmying down a column—he had the door opened in seconds, and he stealthily, but carefully made his way down the stairs.

Hearing nothing but silence, his steps became a little faster until he rounded the corner into what was definitely the basement.

There was a desk with a few wheely chairs off to the corner, but just off centre of the makeshift lab sat a metal pipe, or pole, and in this case, housed a handcuffed detective sitting leasurely on the concrete floor.

Oh the bold and beautiful meitantei.

Laying asleep just in front of him was the grown up version of tantei-kun, and he was gorgeous, irresistible even. Kaito suddenly got the urge to just pick him up and carry him away. Although he wasn’t sure if that urge was an omega thing or a thief thing, both reigned possessive overall.

Kaito’s heart skipped a beat, and he was sure he was doing _something_ akin to erratic breathing or some weird things with his hands, because he was right. There.

The thief took a step forward, but stopped when the detective suddenly shifted.

He was sleeping, but should he...? Should he wake him? What would he even say, that he’d been on his knees weeping his name for the past couple of hours, and that they should definitely fuck as soon as possible?

I mean, if he’d agree...

_No Kaito, nobody agrees to sex with someone they don’t know and have just met. He doesn’t know you, god you’ve actually just invaded his roof and now you’re in his friend’s basement, and what the hell are you going to say!?_

Kaito came to just as the detective’s eyes blinked open.

His heart was beating way too fast for this, and even though it was his thousanth time seeing the color blue today, _his_ blue was always something so dark, and deep, that made him so...

“Who the hell are you?” _Charming_ , would be the first sarcastic thought to enter the thief’s head.

The detective groaned and cradled his head, still blinking in a dead pan as he eyed Kaito.

“Who the hell am I?” Kaito asked incredulously, coming to his senses and swallowing both the lump in his throat and the need to go lick the detective’s sweating face. “Why the hell _are you_ , handcuffed to a pole?” And shit his legs wobbled a bit at the implication of what he could do with that.

The detective’s eyebrows furrowed and Kaito wanted to lightly purr at how cute it was. Did he mention the detective literally smelt like the essence of sex right now? (Well that and chloroform that was definitely all over his face—he could also lick that too...).

Which promptly led Kaito to his next thought. Was he not getting affected right now?

“I know you from somewhere don’t I?” the detective mused, yawning all the while and Kaito raised an eyebrow. He looked quite comical like this, half asleep and leaning his head on the pole. If he was anyone else Kaito would have laughed but...

His senses kicked in, and his brows quickly became furrowed. He stood almost affronted at the man before him.

He was literally an omega in heat, the detective was an alpha—the clear signs of let’s fuck were in the air, but he wasn’t...

Kaito was godamn frustrated at this point. His ass hurt, his knees were clearly on their way to tumbling to the ground. The detective smelt and looked like he’d recently bathed in a bath and body works commercial, and best of all, he didn’t seem to care that somebody was even in his house. Much less the phantom thief he’d recently helped take down a criminal organization with!

Yah, he was probably drugged.

Kaito’s eyebrow twitched. “Tantei-kun if you’d be so kind as to fill me in on the details of your _current situation_ , maybe I might be able to help with those, uh, cuffs.”

His feet twitched to move immediately to the detective’s side, but he had his pride okay. If the detective didn’t want him _at the moment_ , he’d be the one to refuse him. (He ignored the fact that Aoko would say that didn’t make sense).

“Oh right, I, uh, have a friend who isn’t the nicest and she thought since I may,” he yawned and rubbed at his eyes, “or may not have been acting a little weird because of something, that she’d lock me up and take the key with her while she went on a play date.”

Kaito narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean weird?”

“Um, I was...” he opened his mouth and godamn it Kaito was having a brain aneurysm because the detective was licking air and he suddenly wanted to steal some of that air for himself. Preferably from his lungs. “Yah, It apparently wasn’t pretty.”

Kaito was also pretty sure he’d pay a million yen to see what the detective thought wasn’t pretty, but different opinions.

“Right.” He swallowed, long and hard. “And why do you think you, uh, licked...?”

The detective blushed bright red and his eyes went a little wider. “I, um, I’m not really in the best state of mind to talk right now. Do you have any coffee?”

Of course the detective beckons the black liquid of death. He should have stopped at a Starbucks on the way here... but he also definitely just avoided that question.

Kaito held back a smirk.

“Right, you just, um, stay put while I grab that,” the detective sighed in relief and he himself huffed. “Aren’t I the one who’s supposed to be in need here...” he mumbled to no one in particular, cursing all the while.

Kaito was up two steps before he heard a lingering, “Thanks Kid” from the detective’s mouth, and it was short but sweet.

So he did know after all. Kaito smiled.

 

* * *

 

When he came back down the detective was a changed man.

“You! You’re, you’re—!”

Kaito took in a breath through his nose and almost dropped his coffee. There was that scent again, and at full force. He forced a grin, making sure to keep his voice calm and even.

“I’m, what? A phantom thief? Your savior? A man worthy of rescuing only the best detective’s in need?” He wanted to pat himself on the shoulder for succeeding, but set the coffee down on the ground instead. His thighs brushed and he nearly let out a whimper.

“You’re an omega!” Oh, so that’s what he’d been on about. Didn’t he already know that? Well, at least he was getting some recognition.

Kaito looked down at the detective’s pants, and grinned. Seems the recognition had done a little more than make his eyes widen.

“Ah, so the drug’s finally out of the system, huh.” He mused, while admiring the detective’s flushed and sweating face. He looked on the verge of panting and his brows were furrowed as usual, with nothing but a glare in his eyes as he overlooked the omega.

Kaito would’ve been impressed had it not been for the dead giveaway in his pants.

“I don’t—Why are you here!” He shouted, lifting himself up into a straighter sitting position, and rustling his cuffs. Kaito grinned.

“I’m a magician, appearing in front of an audience is what I do for a living, my _darling_ critic.” He smiled, and perfectly ignored the slick sliding down his thighs at the near unbearable sight below him.

Shinichi flinched. “Don’t call me that.” And Kaito could’ve sworn he’d just whined.

Smirk increasing ten fold, he questioned, “Don’t call you what, _mei-tan-tei?_ ”

A blush appeared on his face at full force and if the detective hadn’t been flushed earlier he was radioactive red now. Kaito took that as a sign to advance.

Shinichi’s eyes were pleading now, his glare was faultering, and even though he looked calm, Kaito could feel it. He watched as the detective opened his mouth to reply but was struggling to grasp at an answer, and promptly shut it with an audible click. Watching as his throat bobbed, his adam’s apple swallowing long and heavy...

He could feel his control steadily decreasing, each step that he took, and Kaito was loosing himself a little bit too.

This was _intoxicating_.

He dropped down in front of the detective—like a hunter who’d finally caught his prey—and watched as he backed himself into the pole, trying to get distance that wasn’t possible. His body was clearly shaking to get closer, and Kaito leaned beside him to close the distance they both craved.

Lips brushing his ear, and basking in how his detective shivered against him, he leaned down and whispered tauntingly, “A good show gets the audience involved, hm?”

The detective’s breath caught, and Kaito stood still. He smelt so good, and he could feel the detective trying to control his breathing. Each huff of air washing warm against his neck, and he moved to rest his own lips against Shinichi’s neck, not before lightly bitting against the sweating skin.

Shinichi moaned, surprised at his own noise, and Kaito smirked against his neck.

His detective was so sweet, and he could feel him tilting his head back just the tiniest bit to give him more access to lick and bite. The salt drenching his skin was an added bonus too, and Kaito just loved that smell—lemon, and pine, and musk, and the mix was basically so perfect he just—

“Get off,” the detective whispered breathlessly, but Kaito continued marking his flesh. He wanted him, he needed him. Clearly Shinichi was the same... Why wasn’t his detective making him his?

“Please, I need you. I want—” he sucked hard at his skin, tasting candy, and the detective moaned long and unabashed. Kaito had stealthily slipped halfway onto his lap between the fourth or fifth moan, and let himself grind lightly down against his left thigh. Allowing what was already wet to soak further into the fabric of his jeans. It felt so good, and he himself moaned.

“Claim me Shinichi,” he breathed out, “please.”

He grinded down particularly hard and the detective grunted, biting his lip all the while, he lightly pushed against Kaito’s chest with his right knee, but Kaito only moved closer.

“That’s just the heat talking, you don’t—”

“You want this too, detective. Please, _Shinichi_ ,” he continued, breathlessly, as he rocked against his thigh, tears threatening to spill from the itch inside him that’d just barely resurfaced.

He was begging at this point, but he could care less. He needed this. He needed him, and he was way too close to back away now.

Slick slipped down his thighs and the detective stilled.

“Get off,” he said again, short of breath and pushing at his chest more. Kaito moved to attack his clavicle. He grinned into the collarbone as his detective shivered beneath him.

“That’s not what you’ll be saying in the next few minutes—”

“ _Get off of me!_ ”

Suddenly he was on the floor, lying on his back watching as the detective’s leg stood outstretched in front of him. The heat died down as they both slumped towards the ground panting, and Kaito felt a small pain in his chest bloom. The detective’s face looked both guilty and confused, but that’s right, because he’d just been kicked to the ground.

The detective had just kicked him forcefully to the ground, and nearly sent him spilling the coffee still sitting cold on the floor.

He was sure he was sending out distressed signals because Shinichi wouldn’t meet his eyes, guilt written all across his face.

There was a moment of silence where only Shinichi panted, and Kaito’s brows furrowed.

He slammed his hand down behind him.

“You know what we are, and you’re still denying it!” he shouted, holding nothing back as tears of need threatened to stream down his face, and he went to stand back up.

Shinichi bit his lip.

“We aren’t anything! We’re a detective and a thief,” he said, loosely rattling his cuffs, and Kaito opened his mouth to retort but the alpha turned to face the omega. Eyes a burning azure.

Nearly cowering under his gaze, and feeling his heart burn in anguish, Kaito took a step back. The detective’s mouth opened, but Kaito couldn’t focus, he had too many thoughts going through his mind, too many emotions. He heard the words, but he heard them all too loud. All too screechingly loud in his mind. And they echoed, and echoed, and—!

“ _That’s all._ ”

The words were calm and forced, but the look of finality was what brought Kaito to his knees.

He could feel himself flinch, because damn it that hurt. His stomach flipped and he felt like he’d just lost a part of himself. It hurt. It hurt so bad it made him want to scream. He was lying and he knew it. The detective was a liar because—!

“ _You’re mine_ ,” he said lowly, forgetting instincts and using a voice just as deep and enough to let the growl hit the detective’s ears like a missile.

It was Shinichi’s turn to flinch.

“You’re mine, and you know it. I know you can feel it like I do. I can feel you, detective. I can see you, I can touch you, I can sense you, and I know— _I know_ , you’re mine.” He was back leaning over the detective in a matter of seconds, Shinichi just stared.

“Stop trying to make the impossible possible, Kid,” he said quietly, even as Kaito looped his arms around him, and they sat hairs apart.

Kaito chuckled darkly, and his bangs brushed lightly across the detective’s cheek.

“You know me, detective, and impossible’s not a word I’m too commonly fond of,” he leaned in closer to Shinichi’s lips—just barely touching them as they shared the same air—almost scared of what the detective might do, but it wasn’t long before he closed the distance. Biting on lips that refused to open, and licking at them until he was left biting at his lower lip as his detective pulled away. Saliva dripping down his lips all the while, and Kaito felt himself steel as he took in a heavy breath.

“Although I would think a detective like yourself would be more fond of the truth as oppose to some bold-faced lie.”

There was no hiding the venom in his words, but the detective held no reaction. His eyes were blank, and his shoulders forcibly tensed, and only words could tell Kaito what he really meant.

Though he didn’t really want to hear them.

“Leave.” It was a whisper but a statement nonetheless, and Kaito felt himself fall apart on the word alone. His legs had gone from wobbly to still as soon as he stood, and his entire grin forcibly faked.

“As you wish, _detective_.”

He walked out with nothing but a mask on his face, and finally leaving as he heard the handcuffs drop from where he’d undone them.

He wouldn’t be giving up so easily.

 

* * *

 

Ever since Shinichi was a kid he’d prided himself on only believing in what was provided with evidence. Presented with a case. Demonstrated using facts.

But then again, something like soulmates hadn’t seemed important when he was young either.

Not until he was thirteen and proven an alpha had he even heard of the word, and even so he tended to dismiss the strange theories as nothing but speculation.

He wouldn’t believe it until he saw it with his own eyes, is what he’d tell himself.

Slumping against the tiled bathroom wall, he felt his body ache all over. His chest felt, empty, like he’d lost a part of himself, and as if he’d intentionally damaged a few of his internal organs. He hadn’t done anything stupid recently had he? Apart from taking the antidote, he hadn’t so much as stubbed his toe, but if that was the case then why did his cheeks feel wet?

Right, he was in the shower, his whole body was being lightly rained on with warm water.

Then why did he feel so cold? And why did the water feel like spikes embedding themselves into his skin upon each point of contact?

He wanted to scream. It hurt. _It hurt_. He wanted to run, he needed to find him, he needed to make sure he was okay.

What did he say? How could he—?

Scraping his fingernails against the tiles, he clenched his hand against a ledge and steadied himself. His mind felt crowded, and he tried to dismiss it but the smell— _cherry blossoms, mint, dark chocolate_ —wouldn’t let him ignore it.

_He’s a liar. He’s a liar. He’s a..._

It was like it was on repeat. Not letting him forget anything, and Shinichi wasn’t even sure who was thinking it anymore.

Because he was right. He was a liar— _is_ a liar. Because he could feel him just as much as he’d said.

Godamit, even Haibara had told him, but for some reason he couldn’t help but deny it.

Kid didn’t want him. Kid was too—he was too beautiful, he didn’t need a detective chaining him down, and yet here he was, doing exactly what he’d told himself not to do.

He was disgusting. Giving in to his selfish desires just because Kid had been under the influence, and even then he’d ended up hurting him just because he couldn’t hold back.

He was a mess, much less composed at the moment, and as he watched the water trail down his skin it only reminded him of the thief. Of what he’d looked like, on top of him, licking and biting, and the feeling of his lips as they sucked and tingled against his...

He turned the water colder, and scrubbed at his hair. He needed to get his scent off of him, but he couldn’t. It was so beautiful, already surrounding each part of his neck, now bitten and bruised, and felt himself go warm.

Shinichi scrubbed his neck harder, and listened instead to the thoughts brushing his mind.

_New plan. New plan. New plan..._

For a moment he wondered what that meant, but knowing the thief he was probably always running through some form of plan in his mind. Funny, he was acting like he actually knew him.

 _I don’t know him_ , he thought, and felt a startle when the mind inside his stopped.

He stood still waiting for movement, and suddenly the phone beside him rang and he nearly slipped, startling harder than before. Shrugging at the now silent mind, he reached for the phone while turning the water off. Grabbing at his towel before answering.

“This is Kudou,” he said, throwing another towel over his head and walking out towards his bedroom.

“Shinichi-kun! We heard you were back, how are you doing?” A familiar, deep voice called, and Shinichi smiled.

“Ah, hello Megure-keibu, I’m just fine thank you.” He heard whispers from over the receiver and smirked.

“Was there something you needed inspector?” he inquired after a moment of murmuring silence.

A cough, and an awkward rumble from the other side had the inspector laughing. “Ah, seems you’re as sharp as always Shinichi-kun. We were actually wondering if you’d be up for assisting us in a recent case. We’ve run into a tight spot, and when the officers heard you were back...”

He held back a laugh. “Of course Megure-keibu, I’d happily offer my assistance,” he ruffled the towel across his hair, “If you wouldn’t mind filling me in on the details I can be out the door in five.”

“Perfect!” A few triumphant cries and relieved sighs filled the receiver, and Shinichi couldn’t resist the face palm.

He listened attentively as Megure listed the details surrounding the case, and dressed himself all the while. He’d need to wear a turtle neck, and felt his stomach ache once again as he was reminded of the implications.

He briefly heard something like _corpse magnet_ echo from his mind but chose to ignore it.

The thief could play petty all he wanted, but at least it was better than the constant feeling of ache and hurt from within.

Shinichi felt the pang in his chest once more but this time it wasn’t from the other side. He clutched at his chest, feeling like a bruising deep inside him, and sat motionless on his bed. Megure was still recounting details and he quickly told him he’d get the rest once he was there.

He dropped down, back heavy against the bed and felt his breathing go sharp. His hands were shaking and he didn’t know what to do. He felt so empty, but his mind refused to listen to him and it wasn’t keeping up with his body.

He couldn’t listen to anything else but the sudden pounding in his head.

_Are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay?..._

He should have felt relieved, yet somehow the words only made it worse.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw my opportunity and took it because Taste Closed is a timeless masterpiece. (There’s a reference in there~)
> 
> Alternative song bcz this chapter takes a turn for angst: You Know Me Too Well By Nothing But Thieves
> 
> (It’s fitting since I used that phrase like three times and let’s be real, nothing but thieves?)


	3. Sizzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back! I wrote half of this in a day (I was feeling motivated) and now I think I know what I’m doing! I’m still not sure! Hope you enjoy regardless!
> 
> Song: Caribbean Queen (No More Love On the Run) by Billy Ocean because Kaito’s a ducking legend and he’d definitely pull karaoke on this one

Kaito scuffed his feet gracelessly against the sidewalk and felt his body scream. Was it possible to be this warm—was it possible to be this angry?

He’d ridden his hangglider in complete silence, with nothing but his whirring thoughts keeping things loud. So, so loud. He felt like they were sharing. He felt cold, and warm, and his body was tingling like flames being put out in the snow, or water sizzling in a pan on high. 

He wasn’t ready for this kind of rejection, and not only was he not looking at the situation from a rational perspective, but his body was acting against him and _it_ _hurt_. 

He was easily able to say he had a high pain tolerance. Anyone who’d lived to see the sidegoings of his already secret side job would know the pain he’d endured. Then why was he struggling to breathe even when he was on solid ground and surrounded by so much air?

His mind paused on the word liar, and he felt his whole body convulse around the thought in reaction. _He’s_ _a_ _liar_ , he told himself. He yelled in his mind. Screamed. Shouted. 

With his mind slowly numbing he felt significantly better, and significantly angrier. Kaito stopped on the sidewalk with an air of determination. The bitter thoughts falling loosely on his shoulders in order to inhale a deep breath. 

He could think of a new plan. He had to make a new plan, and there was no way he wouldn’t succeed. 

He needed to succeed.

He started walking again on the lighter note only to feel his heart crush against him like multiple stabs in all the wrong places. His ears seemed to echo everything he didn’t want to hear, and in a voice that he knew all too well yet...

 _I don’t know him._  

And he didn’t know him. He didn’t _know_ Kaito. He’d never known Kaito. And he hadn’t so much as left a single bit of evidence to show for that. 

He straightened his back and walked a little faster past his gate then what should have been necessary. All he could think about was getting home, and slumping in his bed, and instead he’s halfway to his door when he sees a stupid bastard Brit standing on the porch next to his. 

The bastard has the audacity to wrinkle his nose. “Kuroba you smell...”

“Don’t you fucking say another word,” his feet stopped as he leaned against his door, hand pushing into the knob, “or I will continue referring to you as a negative IQ supporting teabag, and I will do so for the rest of your life, you corpse attracting, stupid—!”

“Kaito!” The woman appeared from the brits side, and he manfully resisted the urge to whimper at her tone. “I don’t want to hear another word—!” she stopped, face considering and briefly made an action of sniffing the air. Her expression changed to worry. Hakuba’s resembled something similar but looked ten times more gross on him. 

“Kaito, what’s wrong?” she asked, tone completely changed, and feet taking her down the steps of her own porch and towards his. Her face grimaced as she walked closer to him. 

A neutral mask fell over his face as he grinned, knowing close to nothing at what his scent glands were telling her at the moment. He hoped it wasn’t as tragic as he felt. “No, you don’t get to smile at me like that, not when you’re clearly in—”

“Aoko...” his own voice felt weak but it was strong enough to make her voice break off. Her eyes narrowed. 

Meanwhile, Hakuba looked like he was about ready to vault the balcony and give him a hug. If he was looking that deranged, Kaito could only imagine the types of distressed signals he was unconsciously sending out.

His eyes drifted back from the alpha to the omega and Aoko’s gaze held his.

“Kaito,” she said firmly, voice unwavering and warm and it reminded him of his, but his voice had sounded so cold, and— “Let’s get you inside.” He nodded his head and felt her soothing hand push him towards the door, discreetly signaling something to Hakuba before unlocking his door for him.

He shuffled in aimlessly and on heavy feet, but huffed once the door was locked behind them. “I don’t know what you’re pushing me for, Hakuba’s the one being a bitch.”

“And you are a mess right now, do you know that?” Her eyes flooded his vision as she pulled him forcefully around by the shoulders to face her. She pinched his cheeks. “You aren’t flushed though... where in the name have you been anyways?”

“I was—” a startling gasp sounded that had her hands tightening around him, Kaito could very well wince at the pain.

“First you go outside on your _heat_ , which mind you, is already unheard of. And second, you come back all depressed and angry, and smelling like you’ve been... like...” her eyebrows furrowed. “Kaito you didn’t—”

“No! God no, please just spare me your crazy conclusions, and go back to your—” he paused. Lips twitching to the side, and eyes finding a new gleam. Because the blond could work. The blond could definitely work. 

He held back the grin on his face, but he would bet his legacy Aoko didn’t miss the familiar glint in his eyes. “You’re plotting something, aren’t you,” she said after a while, much less a question and more a resigned sigh of disappointment from a tired parent. 

“I need the blond.” 

“Kaito, for the last time, he is—”

“Hakuba, yes, whatever.” But Kaito was already on his way up the stairs, slipping out of her grip easily and leaving a flustered omega behind. 

“You’re on your heat!” she called, but Kaito merely brushed the warning off.

“Scent blockers!” he called back, laughing at the earned groan just as he began unbuttoning his shirt. “And when has a heat ever stopped me from going outside?” He stopped, watching her from the top of the stairs as her hands fell to her hips in clear amusement. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” she retorted, “since you were moaning and complaining just this morning about everything being too hot. And also those hormones of yours? Yah, those are basically there to just mess with you every chance they get.” 

“Speaking of things that aren’t hot, tell the Brit to get ready for me, will you?” 

“What do you want with him?” she called and Kaito peaked his head outside of his bedroom door.

“How does a long walk to the station under the afternoon sun sound?” He buried himself back in his closet. 

“Kaito, Ekoda station is not even five minutes away.”

“I mean the other...” he huffed and untangled himself from the shirt he was trying on. He wanted to look really pretty today. He wanted to feel fucking fly. “I mean the other one, in like. Beika. Beika station—that’s the one.” 

There was a long pause before he heard footsteps outside his bedroom. “What do you want with a police station. And Hakuba for that matter?” Her tone sounded suspicious. Kaito’s face convulsed on itself. 

“Really Aoko? Him? You think I would resort to going after your gross dreamboat whatever you call him piece of British snob?” He winced at the thought. “No, I need a real man. I need a detective, and I’m going to get him.” 

He thought he heard a crash from outside his door, but ignored it in favour of finding the right pair of shoes. Call him a narcissist but Kaito knew he looked dashing. Aoko even blushed when she saw him, because hell yes he looked good. 

“Kaito... are you sure you’re not making any, uh... rash decisions?” Her voice went up an octave at the end. Kaito kind of wondered if he’d have trouble imitating it. “I mean, did I hear that right or...” 

“Aoko I don’t have time for this. I’m fine, and I have a plan. You know I always win when I have a plan, don’t you?” He kissed her cheek quickly, and made a point of sashaying past her down the steps and out the door where he found Hakuba waiting outside. 

The blond gave him a once over and immediately panicked. “You’re coming with me.” He grabbed, and had the blond’s arm linked with his in a lock and pull. Giving Aoko one last wave as her signature face palm presented itself. 

“Kuroba, what in the name are you wearing,” the blond asked once he stepped out of his grip. He gave Hakuba a glare. 

“Hakuba I wear this everyday,” he snorted. “And you call yourself a detective... the number of unsolved cases in Ekoda must be at an all time high.”

“Nothing is stopping me from turning back, so help me—”

“Aoko’s four day penalty will, and we both know how bad those are.” He smirked. “All I need to do is call~” The blond’s face fell into a neutral mask. Kaito could very well see the gears turning in his head. 

“What are you planning, Kuroba?” 

“Something of a meet and greet.” When Hakuba’s eyes only narrowed, Kaito threw his head back and sighed. “What is it with detective’s and always needing extra information?”

“It is not _extra_ information if what you have given me cannot be considered _actual_ information.” 

“I’m having you escort me to Beika station.” Hakuba’s eyebrow quirked but his lips remained sealed. Kaito smiled. “What, no question as to why?”

“If it’s not to turn yourself in, do I really want to know?”

Kaito donned his familiar smirk for that one. “Touché.” 

Pressing one foot in front of the other, the magician continued on. He’d be seeing his detective soon, and this time he wouldn’t lose him. 

 

* * *

 

He was barely out his door when his phone rang in his pocket. Shinichi sighed as he picked up. 

“So did you two get it on?” A devilishly smooth voice asked into his ear. Shinichi tripped over grass. 

“How did you—!”

“Haibara told me.” 

The detective made for steadying himself on the pole beside him (as much good as it would do), before continuing down the sidewalk. “She’s a seven year old! You can’t trust that!”

“And you were too. Doesn’t change the fact that she’s a biochemist and you’re a detective.” Shinichi huffed and moved himself out of ongoing traffic. Damn Haibara and her gossip magazines. Ran’s laugh, however, was the greatest of his concerns. “So, how _was_ the so called _steamy_ get together?”

Shinichi sighed, moving his feet across the sidewalk and feeling his stomach pit a little more. “We didn’t...” he bit back his words with a swallow. “We didn’t do anything, Ran. He’s not...”

“You mean you just left him!? In that state!” His mind was a mess of noise and he nearly forgot where he was heading. No they didn’t do anything. Yes his hormones had taken the better of him. No he wasn’t in denial. “You’re in denial aren’t you?”

“No!” And leave it to Ran to sound sympathetic all the while grilling him about his life choices. “No, no I wasn’t... he doesn’t need me okay?” 

“Shinichi, honey,” she started, all soft and warm and suddenly he had the image that she and Haibara were laughing at him from behind the phone. “You are so far gone it’s hard to put your denial into words. How in the name are you still alive with instincts like those.” 

“I’m not in denial!” he shouted, watching as the woman to his left moved her kids along and glared at him (he may have let his emotions seep into that one just a little bit). “I’m not!” he whispered again for extra reassurance. It didn’t help. 

A small hum from over the receiver told him she didn’t believe him in the slightest. He heard mumbling from the other side and not before long Ran’s voice picked up again. “Haibara wants to know if you’ve been, uh, feeling him lately?”

Shinichi felt his hands press harder into the pockets of his suit jacket. (He knew they were laughing at him).

“If by feeling you mean hearing and seeing then yes. That’s been happening.” 

A pause. 

“And he’s in heat.”

The detective was tempted to retort but knew it wouldn’t do him any good. His stomach twisted instead as he answered, “Yes.”

A new voice sighed through the receiver and Shinichi flinched. “This may come out as odd but have you been feeling, well... like you’ve been sharing? Like he’s closer but farther away—right there but not in reach?” Haibara clicked her tongue and Shinichi felt his shoulders stiffen. 

“It hurts.”

“As it should, Kudou-kun. All apart of your undeniable connection to him, and side effect of your unbonded partner in heat.” 

“How do I—”

“What’s holding you back, Shinichi?” Ran’s voice surprised him, making him stop in the middle of the sidewalk, looking anywhere but in front of him. The clouds were so white today. So many of them too. 

It took him a second to compose an answer—something passable, something believable. He had it laid out in his head, ready for the perfect lie, the, “I’m not ready” or “I just never had the chance”, but the problem was he did have the chance, and god knows he was ready (his body was, to say the least). He could only push so many false reasons before he landed on the truth. 

There was only ever one of those, wasn’t there? 

“What we have has never been love, he’s—he’s special okay? He’s someone I couldn’t possibly hold back, we’re opposites him and I...” _And I was always the critic_. He tightened his hand on his phone and felt the air wash out of him in one cold breath. His eyes met the restaurant’s sign once again and he made his way closer.

“Soulmates aren’t supposed to be the same, they’re pieces of each other. Remember?” His breath halted and he stepped through the door, bell ringing above him. “Opposites attract too, right?” He watched emptily as he was greeted by police and forensics moving about. He sighed. 

“How are you feeling then?” she asked, persisting in his lack of answer, but this time he really didn’t know how to answer her. He felt—well bad wasn’t the word for it, but he certainly didn’t feel good either. He felt guilty. He felt cold. He felt empty.

“I don’t know, Ran,” he said, reaching back to run a hand through his hair. “I just... I’ll call you back okay?” He felt bad about hanging up but just as the door to the coffee shop jingled closed and he stepped onto the scene, his shoulders seemed to ease a little bit and relax. A murder he could handle. Kid on the other hand...

God, it was going to be a long day at this rate. 

 

* * *

 

“Hakuba, there are like fifteen different types of duck tape, right?” The blond in question looked at him from his spot on the train, about to open his mouth but Kuroba scoffed. “Wait, why am I asking you? I’m literally always right.”

“Well, sixteen if you include decorative tape.” 

He held the train strap above his head firmly and watched as Kuroba’s face morphed almost immediately into a scowl. 

“Hakuba who in their right mind would include decorative tape. That’s honestly the dumbest thing I’ve heard today.”

“Who in their right mind wonders how many kinds of duck tape there are?” he retorted and Kuroba crossed his legs from where he was seated in front of him. 

“I just had this gnawing feeling, okay? God you don’t have to be such a bastard about it.” Hakuba gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the train strap. Kuroba crossed his arms and grinned. 

“What?” he snapped, and made his best effort to keep his face neutral. Kuroba’s grin only grew.

“You’re getting ansty,” he said, smiling teeth accompagnying his laughter. “I wonder, am I finally starting to get to you?” At this distance it was true he could smell Kuroba. Scent blockers be damned, because even Kuroba’s specially made ones couldn’t hide the fact that he was in heat. Not to everyone at least. 

Reduce the impact of the smell, sure. Reduce the trail, definitely. But at such a close distance, Hakuba was still occasionally getting a wiff or two. And that was really not something he’d wanted to do, not to mention dangerous for Kuroba’s own part. Because albeit Kuroba had his scent blockers, he could smell everything going on around him. Smell every alpha in the room. And with only a glance, anyone could tell Kuroba wasn’t taken. The detective briefly rubbed at his neck where his bond to Aoko lied.

Hakuba was momentarily wondering how he hadn’t snapped yet when the two heard an approaching voice, stalking on loud paced footsteps. “I wasn’t sure which one of you was giving off such a delightful and sweet scent...” Hakuba moved to step closer to Kuroba. The guy’s smirk shifted towards the omega. “But judging by full on alpha signals over here, I’d say it would be you, sugar~.”

Bleached blond hair and rough facial hair greeted the two as the man’s crooked smile infested his cheeks. His eyes were a murky grey, and he didn’t seem to have much going aside from hoodie and jeans combo he had shadow tone matched. He must have been twice their age, and that thought only made Hakuba shiver more. 

The train came to a stop and the guy took the chance to basically drop onto the omega, pushing past Hakuba with the sudden weight of his body and licking a strip of scent clean from Kuroba’s neck. A loud yelp sounded from the car and even as it would have taken Hakuba two seconds to grab the man and throw him off, Kuroba had him off in one. 

Hakuba could feel the growl in his throat, watching as the man stumbled and licked his lips, smiling gleefully and looking nothing but high as he basked in his stolen omega scent. However, the growl died down in face of a much stronger scent. Smoldering ashes, cinnamon... even as the scent sweetened there was something off putting about it. Hakuba took one look at the guy’s widening eyes, feet stepping gingerly back in front of him, and hesitated to turn around. When he did, however, his alpha instincts all but withered with him.

Kuroba looked feral. His eyes a darkened shadow that matched the teeth he so willingly showcased. His hair was drooping across his face, scent becoming stronger even as his face distorted itself from his natural grin to a full on scowl. It would put most alphas’ glowers to shame. 

“Woah, woah, no need to lash out now sugar, you must be in pain yah?” The guy straightened his back, even as he backed up towards the other side of the train car, and more or less fell against it. The car wasn’t quite packed, but they were definitely drawing eyes. The guy smelt like burnt candles and other ghastly things. “I can help you with that you know,” he continued, anxious to redeem himself. Ha, like Kuroba would be any kinder to him for it. “I can show you everything I have to offer.”

“You can _help_ by getting the hell away from him, for one,” Hakuba spat, allowing his instincts to flood the car, and making sure to keep the guy out of Kuroba’s vicinity. He narrowed his eyes on the alpha. He was weak. Much less worthy of the title for that matter. Hakuba felt his own scent spike in an assertion of dominance. “He’s taken. So I suggest you leave immediately.” 

“What is it to you? He’s clearly not been taken, you on the other hand...” Hakuba rolled his eyes. 

“Elementary.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I expected you to at least be courteous enough to add two and two together, but it seems I _do_ have to spell it out for you.” Hakuba looked back at Kuroba’s quirked eyebrow, and curious eyes. At least he wasn’t feral anymore. He turned back to face his harasser. “Here we have an omega who is in heat. Who _also_ happens to have a mystery partner, but they haven’t bonded yet... Now who could that possibly be?” 

The guy gulped and the blond felt his teeth clench. 

“You mean he has a... oh...”

“Ding! Ding!” A giggly voice came from behind him and Hakuba rolled his eyes. 

“So, once again, I suggest you leave unless you’d like me to tell him both your name and address. Or do you want to find out what happens when a pre-bonded alpha finds out his omega has been smeared with less than gracious things?” The guy flinched, shook his head, and was sent scrambling out of the car before he even had the chance to look back, Hakuba smirked back at Kuroba who readily took aim. “Oh, and by the way! You dropped your wallet!” 

The glitter bomb collided all too nicely with his bleach blond hair, and Kuroba’s snicker made it all the better. “...And something else, so it seems,” the blond mumbled, watching as the omega behind him laughed hysterically. 

When the laughter died down, curious eyes made their way back to the blond in question. Kuroba smirked. “So, what gave me away?” he asked humourously.

“Other than the fact that your heats always last no longer than three days and are barely noticeable? I figured your sudden change in behavior and mentioning of a mystery man had to mean something.”

Kuroba winced.

“First off, too much information—god, I didn’t even know that. Second, if that were the case, wouldn’t we already be paired seeing as most soulmate cases occur only a few years after the determination of status?” Kuroba’s grin was smug, but Hakuba kept his calm. The omega’s scent was spiking as well, but when it came down to it, his wasn’t Aoko’s. 

“You’re late. Somehow. I haven’t figured that out yet.” Kuroba’s smirk turned into a full toothed grin and he burst out laughing. 

“Ah, the glories of knowing more than you! It’s a wondrous occasion, wouldn’t you agree?” He hopped up out of his seat as the train stop read Beika, and skipped out the doors. Hakuba followed closely, grumbling and watching as Kuroba bounded with an added hop to his step. 

Although he didn’t miss the moment when they were past the crowds and void of noisy people that Kuroba voiced his thanks. A small, but legible sound that made Hakuba’s lips quirk. 

“You’re welcome.”

 

* * *

 

“Kudou-kun! How’s it coming along?” Takagi asked, rushing over from where he was talking to one of the victim’s friends.

Shinichi took a second to look down at his note book before coming to the conclusion. Sure, it’d be easy to assume that his hands had been tied with rope, but he was sure there must have been some type of...

“Surgical tape.” He smirked and put his notebook away. Takagi was looking at him as if he’d just stated the world was flat, and Shinichi took the time to clear his throat. “Oh, uh, I meant that’s what I need to find next because his hands were tied together with surgical tape. It looks like rope but uh, it wasn’t, just wait one second—!” 

He flew to the floor, looking underneath the cash register and finding a fresh stain of water. Ha, so it had to have been her. He stood back up and righted his suit jacket, walking back over to Takagi with all the added spark of a detective reeling in his catch. 

“I need you to get me surgical tape, and duck tape... lots of it.”

With a smile he was on his way to setting up the trick, leaving a baffled Takagi-keiji in his wake.

 

* * *

 

“I swear I’m gonna start having dreams of duck tape. Like twining itself around tables and stuff—I can see it Hakuba, I can see the tape.”

“Your obsession with tape needs to stop, or I’ll have you taken to that police car over there.”

“But it’s like,” he paused, looking Hakuba over with a quizzical eye. “What do you mean police car?”

“Looks like some case just left of us, see?” He pointed towards a restaurant, now home to about three police cars parked out front. Kaito grinned and turned in that direction. “Wait! I thought you wanted to go to the station?”

“This’ll do just fine. Even better I think,” he said, brushing off his silk sleeves and running up to the restaurant door.

He slid underneath familiar yellow tape, and laughed silently as he watched Hakuba glare and pull out his badge to show a fellow police officer. Well, his consulting badge at least (but it did the job). 

He took his time looking through the window. Half paying attention to the actual crime and definitely only looking for his detective because who cares what crime happened when another even greater crime took place—!

“Kuroba, what in the name are you doing?” He heard the blond mutter from behind him, and it only made Kaito’s ears twitch as he swiveled towards the door. 

“Hakuba, I really don’t need your shit right now. I’m onto something.” 

“Wait, Kuroba you can’t—!” Kaito opened the door to the sound of a bell jingling and immediately all the officers in the room looked up. He grinned and lavished in the attention. “I hate you,” the blond whispered, but Kaito was already stepping foot onto the scene. Hakuba practically ran in front of him.

“Sorry to interrupt, Takagi-keiji I presume?” Said inspector nodded and when his eyes landed on Kaito, the omega offered his most charming smile. 

“We’re here to stop by, I got a call from Shinichi saying he may have needed help?” Takagi’s eyes widened a fraction before he laughed suspiciously. 

“I think Kudou-kun’s just wrapping up the trick now, but I’m sure if he asked...?” Kaito followed to where his eyes were looking and felt his heart warm. His detective was crouched just beneath the cash register and he looked gorgeous as ever. His suit was pressed around each curve and his bangs were only leasurely falling over pale skin. 

Kaito wanted to touch. He held himself back just for a moment but felt his scent spike again. It was only a matter of time until he smelt it. (They were pre-bonds after all). 

“Perfect, me and my partner will just—” The omega was out of his grasp and power walking his way over to the cash. Hakuba mentally face palmed. “Nevermind, it seems he has some ideas of his own.” 

Takagi shifted a little bit in front of him, but donned an amused expression. “If you don’t mind me asking, is he some sort of KID fanatic or something?”

Hakuba looked over at the man in question, sashaying with light footsteps that only a phantom thief would know how to make soundless. He sighed. “The biggest one you could find.”

 

* * *

 

Shinichi was lining up the tape with the marks found at the scene when suddenly it hit him. Like a cherry bomb of blossoms, and mint, and shit it was all coming back to him. His touch, his feeling, everything that he’d felt and everything that he was currently feeling. Oh god, it was like a rush to his senses, like a heat stroke washing over his mind and blinding white light plucking at his nerves one by one.

Fuck, he was close.

He stumbled over himself and dropped the tape, finding himself on his ass and looking up to a face all too familiar and all too new at the same time. 

 _Shit_. 

The omega smiled at that and leaned down to practically hover over the detective. Reaching just over his shoulder and pressing down onto him with his hips, hot breath in his ear as he whispered, “Found you~!” 

And okay, Shinichi could deal with this. He could definitely sort this out, I mean he had like a whole entire police force to back him up. He could just leave the murder to Takagi, ask him politely for his car keys, and drive off soundlessly to the mountains where he could hide out for a few weeks. And if that didn’t work he’d just steal a car, like the kleptomaniac that he definitely is and godamnit Kid was getting in his mind!

Shinichi startled backward, landing on his back with Kid on top of him. He looked up to find Kid smirking manically at him, and backed up so fast he ran himself into the counter.

It took him two seconds to get up but by that time Kid was already grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him into a sort of backwards lock. Invisible to anyone looking, and especially too close for comfort. Shinichi’s senses were driving him mad, and he felt his heart rate go up as he started to pant.

“If you play nice detective, I won’t have to pin you to the floor,” the thief said, loosening his grip on Shinichi’s arms a fraction. “Although, we both know you’d probably enjoy that more than you’d like to admit.” The detective refrained from letting out a whimper and instead clenched his teeth.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to do that, as of this moment, Kid,” he retorted, feeling his limbs start to get heavy and his body hot. The smell was intoxicating, like a drug he could feel flooding his bloodstream. 

But more importantly it wasn’t, because he smelt something else, something foreign. Less like warmth and cinnamon, and cherry blossoms and more like a sickening burn taunting him and infecting the beauty of the smell.

_What the hell was that?_

“I think I have every right to do whatever I want, detective. I’m a thief, remem—!”

He twisted his body around and brought Kid down with him, landing the thief swiftly but gently on the floor, with the detective straddling his back. Kid went willingly, but Shinichi knew he was startled nonetheless. Behind the cash they were safely outside of view, the detective made sure of it. 

He brought his nose down across Kid’s neck and sniffed. 

“Who touched you,” he demanded—growled, feeling something dark swell up in his gut. His face was burning now as he licked testingly at the other’s neck. Burnt wax, and something like cheap, musky cologne littered the area. Disgusting. Shinichi growled at the thought of another touching _him_ —!

“And who’s to say I didn’t let them?” _Let them infect him with a scent like this?!_ Even Kid wouldn’t do such a thing. He was joking, he had to have been, because Kid wasn’t anyone else’s he was...

“I’m going to ask you one more time—” Footsteps interrupted him and Shinichi immediately lifted himself from the thief’s neck. He flushed bright red when he realized how close he’d been to Kid, and scowled when he saw Kid’s smug smirk underneath him. 

“Kuroba, should I even ask?” the blond sighed, basically frozen from where he was in front of the thief. But he wasn’t Kuroba so who could—oh. _Oh_. 

“Just some friendly introductions. You know how it is with a good meet and greet, meeting people and stuff.” Hakuba deadpanned on the man in question and ultimately sighed. 

“I suppose you need a hand Kudou-kun? It’s true he can be a handful sometimes, but I find ignoring him as oppose to restraining him works best...” his eyes widened a fraction before a hand brought itself towards his mouth. The Brit looked like he was having a mild aneurysm. “You’re not...”

Kuroba grinned from underneath the still confused detective. “Oh yes he is~.” Hakuba gaped, and the thief only continued on. “Hakuba, I introduce to you Kudou Shinichi—my soulmate.” In a puff of pink smoke the magician was out of his grasp and kneeling in front of him. “And to you my darling, I’d ask that you call me Kaito.” A red rose appeared out of nowhere and landed itself in the detective’s palm. But his grin told another story. “Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire.”

 


	4. Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s back, with Shinichi all the more confused. 
> 
> Song: Genghis Khan by Miike Snow, I just... it has the same flavor? I guess? Makes me laugh too, so here we go.

He was flustered. Fully aware of it too. But with the multitude of emotions Kid had just presented him with, he was pretty sure he had every right to be.

“Alright Hakuba, you can go home now,” the thief waved, leaning with his back against the counter. Spine angling his body so it made his shirt tighten on his shoulders, and his neck angled back with delectable tanned skin and god damn it not this again. “Do whatever it is blond detectives do...”

“I will not!” Hakuba moved in front of the omega successfully blocking Shinichi’s view of him, and the detective had to silently thank him. He adjusted his tie. Was it getting hotter in here?

“You know, I didn’t want to have to play this card but really you leave me no choice.” Kuroba shuffled something out of his pocket and whatever it was silenced Hakuba with a passion.

“You wouldn’t,” the blond whispered.

“Oh I would, and I also know that I can have it plastered all over her bedroom walls by sundown...”

The blond froze.

“You’re a monster,” Hakuba said, face most likely twisted in utter horror to match his voice.

Kuroba grinned. 

“Only when I want to be~.”

Shinichi cleared his throat. All eyes landed on him, and something inside of him started to burn. He could still smell it.

He needed a distraction—no, he needed confirmation. He needed to talk to Hakuba.

“Hakuba could I, uh, talk to you,” he swallowed, “for a second?” His voice had definitely gone up an octave, and Hakuba slightly winced. Kuroba looked far too amused when brown eyes turned to him, most likely for confirmation— _permission_. The thief nodded and Hakuba looked relieved.

“Uh, sure.”

Shinichi dragged him off towards a far corner of the restaurant, trying his hardest to maintain a steady pace and a light grip on the detective’s arm. He aimed for somewhere completely out of earshot, but when it came to Kid he could never be too sure. He decided choosing his words carefully would be the better alternative.

“You, um, know him?” he started, watching anxiously as Hakuba’s feet shifted silently on the ground.

“If by him you mean Kuroba, then yes Kudou-san, I do know him,” his voice lowered and he coughed, “as do you.”

Shinichi nodded. Although he really shouldn’t be surprised the detective knew Kid, it only made sense since he was the one who mainly chased him... had he found him though? Or had Kid— _Kuroba_ —told him? Were they close? They had to be close, they showed up together, after all.

Close as in how though? Knowing each other personally on top of heists... Hakuba was a known detective of Kid’s. Did he like him better? Did Kid think he was a greater challenge? Were they more than that? Was _he_ the one who _touched_ him?

No, that was—that was not a sound deduction nor a sound conclusion. Though it was with great effort that he silenced the growl in his throat.

Sparring a glance at his painfully tight looking grip on Hakuba’s arm, Shinichi dropped it and let it hover in the air for a moment. The other detective looked grateful. He was letting his senses get the better of him. _Focus_.

He moved himself to lean against the wall (hopefully as inconspicuously as he thought). Hakuba looked concerned.

He gathered himself and stood back up.

“Hakuba, I’m just going to say it because I fear if I don’t I might do something I’ll regret later on,” he leaned in closer to the Brit and inhaled, “Somebody touched him.”

The blond swallowed, but saw no hesitation in his forthright, “Yes.”

The detective felt like throwing his fist right through the wall. Depending on the answer to his next question, he might do just that.

“Intentional or unintentional?” he asked, sneaking a glance at the omega happily conversing with a member of forensics. Something was definitely wrong with him. He felt his eyes narrow and his teeth grate together—he didn’t even want to try for another look at Hakuba.

“Unintentional,” the blond choked out, albeit going mostly unnoticed to the detective at his side.

Shinichi felt even worse. He wasn’t sure which of the two would’ve made him feel lesser so, but what he did know was that he was losing control—a lot of it. Or at least what he should have had... was it getting hot in here?

 _A burst of cherry blossoms directed straight at him_. _And a look into those blue, blue eyes_...

Instincts. Where they were normally beneficial for him, considering his profession, they were towering over him like a building on the brink of collapse. And in little to no time, he was sure they would do just that. _Right_ on top of him.

He watched as Kuroba laughed, bright and cheerful with the officers beside him. Sure, he was like that now—happy and content—but what had he been like then? Shinichi couldn’t even imagine a look of distress covering his face, much less tangled in anything other than what he was seeing now.

Had he any way of protecting himself? Was Hakuba enough? Clearly he hadn’t been, because the omega had been _touched_ regardless. He could just as easily touch him, take him away from everyone, he’d never have the chance to look at anyone else, much less desire anyone else. The smell of Kid’s desire lingered around him.

He’d been on him, but he could’ve done so much more. And  _that_ paired with the spice of _him_ on another’s tongue—!

 _Well_ shit.

* * *

 

Hakuba had always held a high regard for the eastern detective. It was in no way a surprise to find him at the latest crime scene (of which pertained murder) and it was in no way a surprise that he was halfway on the road to solving said murder, in what he guessed would be record time in his case. 

What he was surprised by, or equally terrified by—the latter maybe more so—was Kuroba Kaito’s involvement and the most likely cause for the detective’s sudden... _look_.

Hakuba was sure the man was two seconds from ripping his throat out, or doing something along those lines—violent or destructive... maybe both—but he refrained from saying another word in fear of coming off as...

“Uh, Kudou-kun?” _Hostile_. Kudou’s eyes narrowed, peering into Hakuba’s form like he was looking right through him, ears focusing on where the sound had come from behind him. It was a hesitant voice, and Hakuba took the distraction as a way to carefully take two steps back.

Kudou’s face looked the definition of calm fury. Hakuba’s alpha instincts told him to back the hell off, but with Takagi... how in the name would he know?

When he didn’t move Takagi-keiji tapped his shoulder, and Hakuba was sure the beta didn’t know what he was getting into. Kudou was snarling, he was on the brink of ferality, just one more push and he’d be—!

“Kudou-kun?” Takagi said louder, and a snarl ripped from the detective’s throat. Only to be masked by a sudden fit of coughing. Fake coughing (to Hakuba’s plain view, at least). Buckling over and burying his face in his elbow. Both he and Takagi stared.

(Hakuba thanked whichever god was watching over them.)

“Are you alright?” Takagi tried again, moving to place a hand on the detective’s back, but Kudou just shook him off.

“Fine, Takagi-keiji,” he answered, before standing up straighter. “Just a little... off.” The detective’s aura had disapated almost completely and Hakuba could easily admit it looked as if it’d never happened. Hakuba stood in awe. “I just, um... need a second?” He didn’t sound so sure of himself.

Kudou looked towards Takagi who quickly nodded and gave his consent, before proceeding to walk away from the gathered detective and inspector.

The detective stumbled but caught himself on a nearby counter, before seemingly deciding something and craning his head back. “Hakuba,” he said pointedly, “you handle the case.” He then continued on his painfull walk towards the restaurant’s bathroom.

Hakuba wasn’t sure what to make of the detective’s departure. (Nor his behavior beforehand.)

“I think he broke him,” Hakuba mused, after the silence had become prominent, and Kuroba had disappeared. That should’ve proved to be more horrifying, but Hakuba instead took to finding amusement in Takagi’s confused expression.

“He? Who’s he?” the inspector asked, but Hakuba merely shook his head.

“A need not know, inspector,” he cautioned. “A need not know.”

The inspector swallowed, but made no move to depart. Hakuba cleared his throat.

“Was there something pertaining to the case you wanted to ask, inspector?” Takagi blinked for a second before blushing slightly.

“R—right, it’s just that we gathered the rest of the materials Kudou-kun had asked for and we were going to, well...”

“Notify him, I’d assume?” Takagi nodded, and Hakuba gave a polite smile. “Well, I would hope that I could be of assistance in his stead, then. Do you mind showing me to the scene?”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

His phone was ringing and echoing similarily in the stall he was sitting in, not really sure it would do much to hide his words from anyone who might come in, but it at least offered some comfort. He clutched the phone closer to his ear, and bit at his lip.

“—Shinichi?” the other end asked, and he let a relieved sigh rip through his throat.

“Ran, is Haibara still there?” He listened to shuffling in the background and clenched his teeth—whether eagerness, resistance, or both.

“...Well, yes, but I don’t think—”

“Please. Tell her it’s urgent, I’m not sure what’s happening and I’m trying my best, I’m really trying, but it’s hard and I—!”

“Okay, okay! Just calm down, she’s here. Now tell us what’s up.”

“Us?”

The detective could practically feel Ran’s smirk. “Call it the fee you have to pay for doing something stupid.”

“But I didn’t—!” She cleared her throat, and he swallowed down his words. “Right.”

“Is it about him?” Another voice asked, much younger but mature nonetheless. _Haibara_.

He paused before breathing out in one go, “Is there a way to turn it off?” Silence on the other end, he swallowed and continued, “My instincts, I mean? You have to have something, like suppressants or—”

“Hold on, Kudou-kun. You do know what you’re asking for, right?”

“Haibara, he’s here and I don’t have a choice.”

“Wait, you mean—where are you right now, Kudou-kun?” 

“Crime scene, Columbo’s. Third bathroom stall from the door.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He heard the heavy sigh well through the receiver. “Okay, symptoms.”

 _Those_ he was all too aware of.

“Really warm, sweating even. My head isn’t...I can’t think straight. I’m tensed, angry at the smallest things, even Hakuba felt like an enemy...”

“You feel threatened,” she concluded and something in his stomach turned with her words. That wasn’t really it, was it? “Is there a reason you feel threatened, Kudou-kun?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say I feel _threatened_ , per se—”

“Kudou-kun.” Her voice held no room for argument. He deflated.

“Another alpha touched him. As in scent marked.” There was what sounded like an “Oh,” from the other end, but Shinichi drew his wits together once more. “I just, I need your help Haibara, I feel like I’m gonna lose it, and everyone’s here, and I’ve been trying to think my way out of it, but nothing’s cooperating...”

“Okay, I think I have a solution.” He instantly perked. “Something that can easily solve everything in under minutes.”

“Really?”

“No, Kudou-kun,” she said cold as ice, while he pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes he hated her. “Not unless, of course, you can get into his pants in a matter of seconds, which actually I doubt would be a problem...”

His hand steadied on his nose. “Not helping, Haibara.”

“Okay, Shinichi hold on—” The reciever switched back to Ran. “I understand that you want some sort of normal relationship, with a normal person, but sometimes you just have to face the facts. Soulmates aren’t normal, in fact they’re something so unpredictable that sometimes you just have to take some risks, even if you don’t want to. But think of it this way: if not taking those risks means sacrificing your mindset then you’re going to have to do whatever it takes to fix that, right?”

He didn’t reply. The phone shuffled back with a muffled sigh.

“Kudou-kun, I’m going to give you some suggestions on how to reduce the heat, but for now I need you to do what I ask.”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

Hakuba made a note of the below freezing temperatures. It wasn’t really anything special considering he was in a freezer room, common for most restaurants. However, it was when the temperature of the room increased all too suddenly as the door opened from behind him and another stepped in.

“If you stand in here too long, Hakuba, you might end up freezing that blond head of yours.”

Apparently the body had slight shifts in colour from where bindings had held the hands and feet together. It would’ve gone unnoticeable to the untrained eye at first glance, but if they would’ve been found on the autopsy anyway, then somebody was trying to bide their time.

“Shut it, Kuroba,” he answered, eyeing the head of wild hair that appeared beside him. Kuroba had this sort of satisfied, smug smirk plastered on his face. Why was he even allowed in? Had he really made friends with all the officers in so little time?

“Ah, but I’m not the one looking for clues in all the wrong places,” the omega chided, and Hakuba arched a brow in return.

Although, even having searched the restaurant and all the suspect’s personal belongings, nothing had been found. No sign of rope, or any material of the like. Although Kudou had mentioned tape, set up some sort of binded contraption even...

“What do you mean?”

“I _mean_ , even if the body was locked in here with no signs or attempts to get _out_ —doesn’t mean there aren’t still clues you’re missing on the outside,” he said smugly, holding out a king of hearts in his outstretched hand. With a snap of his fingers, it turned to the ace of spades. The magician grinned. “It’s what I’d call a classic misdirection, Haku-chan.”

“ _Don’t_ call me that.”

A deck of cards joined in. “And if you spent less time trying to figure out Shinichi’s intentions, and more on the puddle of collecting water underneath the cash, then I’m sure we’d both be well on our way.” Kuroba patted him on the shoulder, opening the door just enough to put one foot outside. “And just for the record, when it comes to surgical tape, you shouldn’t dismiss how sticky it can be even after being wrapped around multiple, uh, body parts.”

“Wait, Kuroba, what do you...?” He trailed off just as Kuroba disappeared outside the door. “Oh no you don’t,” he mumbled under his breath.

He walked out the closing freezer door and grabbed hold of the omega’s shoulder, successfully stopping his movements. “I don’t know what you’re up to, but you’re not getting rid of me so easily.”

Kuroba smiled, easily as it was innocent. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

He snorted. “I may not have figured out the case easily enough, but I know you, Kuroba. And you wouldn’t give up the chance to hold that sort of thing against me for as long as it takes.” He paused, putting a hand to his chin. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to distract me.”

Kuroba shook him off, and clapped his hands in a short session of false cheer. “Bravo! Brava! England’s wolf has caught on the scent!” Kuroba’s eyes narrowed suddenly and he leaned in closer. “Now what are you gonna do about it?”

 _Which cases are you going to solve then?_  Hakuba pursed his lips.

Considering he knew more or less what the magician was up to...well, as much as his instincts to protect the eastern detective were vital, solving the case was just as pressing, if not more so. He sighed.

“I’m going to go talk to Takagi-keiji about the cash register.”

Kuroba grinned. “Atta boy, Haku-chan.”

“Kuroba, _I swear_ to _god_ —”

The thief laughed hysterically as he walked away. “Don’t swear Hakuba, it goes against your fundamental principles!”

He huffed. “Bastard.” 

* * *

 

Shinichi hung his head as he leaned, palms flat against the bathroom counter.

He’d tried patting away the sweat with paper towels, washing cold water over his skin, and truly—it was a testament to his sanity that he was considering removing his shirt.

But that wasn’t his main problem.

It was the smell leaking in. Surrounding him and breaking each passing thought of its logic and control, and he didn’t need a doctor to tell him that this wasn’t normal. He didn’t need Haibara to tell him, although at the time he’d deemed it helpful. Now though...

It was insane. What he was thinking. What he wanted to do. _Everything_. And the connecting piece of it all was being brought closer and closer until he could practically feel him, could smell him as if he could guess what he tasted like. Although he had, and still that wasn’t enough. His body was urging him to do something, anything, to just ease the symptoms. But what the hell could he do here?

He was sure the door creaked open beside him, but the detective was already lost in his reflection, lost in a mess of drooping bangs and melting skin and everything he could feel so clearly but could hardly see—!

“You’re not looking so hot, tantei-kun.”

He snorted. “Clearly that’s an understatement...” he spared a glance beside him, and his eyes cleared. “Kid.”

Both paused for a moment before the thief moved to open his mouth, but settled on closing it.

He tried again. “Right now,” he started, pausing to take a hesitant step, “I am in control.” Hesounded so spectacularly sincere. Shinichi had to give him points for that. His hands were shaking.

“Right now I am not,” the detective replied. Kid— _Kuroba_ —moved closer.

“You don’t have to be for this to be okay, you should know that. I told you before—”

“This is just another symptom.” Kuroba’s face scrunched up at that, and Shinichi felt the pain echoing through in his head. Not to mention the distressed signals in plain view. He had everything on full display. (They were so close.)

“I’ve chosen you,” Kuroba ushered again.

“And I’ve told you not to.”

“You’re running out of valid arguments, meitantei,” Kid laughed.

Shinichi joined in. “Oh believe me, I’ve got a lot more.” As Kuroba moved forward, his scent moved with him, and that intermingled— _foreign_ —sour taste along with it. He felt his pulse raise, and the idea of ripping his shirt off sounded so good at the moment. “Stop moving.”

Kuroba was less than eager to listen.

“All you ever do is tell me to stop, but when will you learn, meitantei,” he scolded into his ear. “You can’t teach a magician new tricks if all you do is criticize.”

The hot breath seemed to light a tingling fire against his skin. As if sparks could surround his body. _Somebody_ _touched_ _him_. He felt air leave him in pants, his skin crawling. _Somebody who wasn’t him_. And even after all his resistance, everything felt _tight_.

 _He was his_.

The detective bit his lip violently and backed up.

“ _Fuck_ —just stop!” The omega’s face twisted, all the same as the picture he’d made just earlier that day. More importantly he felt fear well up within him. Kuroba was scared. He was letting off signals he hadn’t meant... he never wanted him to feel scared. “I—I’m sorry, I just...”

“Too close, I got it,” Kuroba said, backing away with his hands in the air.

But it wasn’t too close, there was nothing wrong with him being close. It was the feeling thereafter that he couldn’t control, and he wanted control. But this was so new to him and he _didn’t know_. He couldn’t pick his feelings apart, and that’s what confused him. He always had such good self control.

“No, it’s not that it’s just... too fast.” He settled for. The omega’s eyes perked up.

“Mixed signals are one thing but if you’re—”

“I’m not! Just—” _he couldn’t stand it_. “I need you to do something for me,” he said, in one breath. Kuroba’s lip quirked. Just _focus_ , _focus_ on your breathing. _Focus_ — “I need you to let me do something—to you.” He knew the thief could see his blush a mile away, or maybe not since it’d probably been there from the start, but he knew Kuroba could definitely sense it. The words settled like weights on his tongue.

“Go on,” Kuroba prompted, intrigued. Shinichi slid his tongue over his front teeth.

“I need you to let me fix your scent.”

If he’d known Kuroba was going to make heat pool in his stomach by expression alone, then maybe he would’ve kept the thought to himself.

“You do know what this means, don’t you, detective?” Self satisfied smirk playing easily over his face. A complete change from earlier—in both expression and scent (he smelled so  _sweet_ ).

“I—yes,” he managed. “But I have conditions.”

“Oh?” The thief leaned in closer and Shinichi backed up on command.

“First off none of that,” he got out hastily.

“None of what?”

“Leaning. You stay in one place and don’t move,” Kuroba arched a brow as if expecting more of an explanation. Shinichi deadpanned. “You very well know why.” Kuroba snorted.

“Second, don’t talk.” Kuroba’s face was an immediate protest.

“But what’s a good bathroom rendezvous without a little bit of one on one, detective slash thief homemade banter?” Shinichi glared much harder.

“We’ve done plenty already,” he said, teeth clenched. Patience thinning, he rolled his eyes. “Do you agree or not?”

“Alright, _fine_. Talking’s stupid anyway.” He doubted that was the thief’s honest impression, but kept it to himself. Kuroba huffed, and crossed his arms.

“Third,” he paused, considering. _He had to fix it_. “You let me do everything.”

Kuroba’s smirk made a comeback, and his white teeth briefly flashed. He was _glowing_. “You didn’t even need to ask.”

Moments later, Shinichi stood behind Kuroba with his chest near against his back. Face just close enough to his neck to smell _everything_. All that was hypnotizing, and the one spot that had a frown on his face before he even realized it.

This close he could feel Kuroba practically vibrating in place, and each time he leaned forward the omega would shiver the tiniest bit. If Shinichi didn’t know better he’d say the thief was trying to hide it. It was a wonder he had such amazing control.

He drew in a breath through his nose, inhaling that same scent and moving just centimetres closer to the other boy’s neck.

His nose hit skin, and he felt the shiver beneath him and the warmth down to his spine.

He started slow, inching closer to the thief’s skin as if drawn in like a moth to a flame, and the detective scrunched his eyes closed. He had to stay focused, he told himself he would just do as Haibara had said and finish what he needed to do. Erase the scent. Make it different. Make it his.

 _Mark him_.

Kuroba’s knees unmistakedly buckled against the counter, Shinichi now brutally aware that he was shaking, and backed away a fraction. He didn’t mean to think that. Shit.

Instead he inhaled a new breath and opened his mouth tentatively to draw his tongue against the shimmering skin beneath him.

Kuroba gasped.

It was slow at first, as his mouth latched onto the other’s neck to trace small patterns with his tongue, he tried to make it plain, routine, as if what he was doing was casual. He was having a hard time with that. His tongue wandered, switching between long strips of skin, following Kuroba’s breathing right beside him.

And he was trying so hard not to be loud too, but the way his breath hitched and the little moans following...

Shinichi unconsciously smirked against skin. This is exactly what he’d wanted. What he needed.

He sucked further down, craning his head across Kuroba’s blue dress shirt to find a clavicle hidden beneath the silk. No matter though, because after this he’d be sure to find every spot around him, everything that made him _feel_ —

 _Amazing_.

Shinichi smirked again. He dropped down again to offer one long stroke of tongue, wet with saliva and practically finishing the job for him. His hands were curling their way around the omega’s body and he pressed himself further into the thief’s back. 

One of his hands reached further down to grope just across one of his inner thighs, rocking him back slightly. Kuroba full on moaned. Shinichi swallowed it gleefully as he sucked at the boy’s jawline.

His other hand went down to join, and both felt it was a combined effort that was needed to lift Kuroba up. Lift him up where? He didn’t know, the counter—just somewhere where he could feel him closer, or maybe turn him around. His chest...

Shinichi’s phone vibrated in his pocket, and made a note to ring loudly into the echoing bathroom. His eyes opened with it, and he had two seconds to realize he’d pushed Kuroba halfway up the counter and another two to realize his collapse was due to the fact that Shinichi had backed away rather quickly and his weight had been more or less reliant on the detective, so.

Shinichi answered the call without looking, and with very wide eyes towards a grumbling omega.

“This is... uh, Kudou.” Kuroba looked a mix of furious, needy, and content. Shinichi wondered how those could all be pieced so nicely together. (He’d rather not ask.)

“Ah, Kudou-kun, I tried texting you...” the inspector trailed off, and Shinichi expression relaxed the slightest bit. Kuroba shifted on the floor below him.

“That’s alright Takagi-keiji, I’m feeling much better.” Kuroba’s smirk was razor sharp. Victorious, even. “If you wouldn’t mind updating me on the case, I’ll be right out.” The smirk morphed into a frown.

“Ah, there’s no need Kudou-kun, Hakuba-san finished solving the case just as you’d asked,” Shinichi held back a relieved sigh. “But if you wouldn’t mind leaving a statement...?”

“Of course,” he answered, gathering himself and smoothing back his hair. “Just give me a moment.”

He ended the call on Takagi’s goodbye and slid his phone back into his pocket carefully. Kuroba’s eyes were practically glowing.

“You know what I’m going to ask,” he said.

“And I set up terms for a reason, Kuroba.”

“Then _mark me_ , detective. Just like you said.”

And he was seconds from doing just that.

“Not like this,” he said, one foot already out the door.

The memory of lips against sweet skin so present in his mind, he felt like screaming.

It shut with a certain air of finality behind him.

* * *

 

Hakuba himself felt pretty successful considering. 

Having hidden the bindings underneath the counter was clever, he couldn’t doubt, but while the woman had expected the frost surrounding each binding to melt away rather quickly, it left behind a small, but easy enough to spot if looking, puddle on the ground beneath it. When he’d gone to check there had been nothing there, but going by her awkward footing when walking in her high heels...

Safe to say, a waitress should know better than to wear uncomfortable heels to work. Primarily ones with tape hidden beneath the soles, and a whole lot of it at that.

She’d led them on a wild goose chase looking for rope as the primary evidence of foul play. But having maneuvered surgical tape along the man’s body, she managed to create a non-sticking binding around his arms and feet and mouth, keeping him bound until his evident freezing.

Not the smartest crime, but definitely something different. Especially since her confession deemed it necessary to make the man suffer a body as cold as the rest of him. He felt mostly disgusted when she explained it that way. 

Kudou, on the other hand, looked like a deer caught in headlights as he entered into the main dining hall. Although, aside from his cheeks being dusted red and a slight shimmering of skin, his clothes were perfectly intact and he didn’t look so much as roughed up as he did embarrassed. Hakuba at least hoped that was the case. (He did _not_ want to picture how Kuroba would face such a, uh... situation.)

A light blush dusted his cheeks and he instead turned his thoughts to Aoko and how devastatingly beautiful she was. God, he hoped she would never ask about this day _ever_. He felt traumatized enough, what with Kuroba’s brutal retorts, and stupid nicknames, and—speak of the devil.

Kuroba was looking all around, and he—

Well. Hakuba took it all back. Because Kuroba looked like an absolute mess in both mind and body. His blue dress shirt was hanging low on his shoulder, and his belt was on its way to being loosened. His hair was sweat stricken, and his skin glistening with added pink spots all across his neck. And that was probably the last thing Hakuba wanted to see before he left this world.

Did the detective mention Aoko was the most beautiful woman he’d ever met? (Also he kind of really hated Kuroba.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, it’s funny cuz I was so ready to go really into the murder but decided that that wasn’t the main focus of this chapter so I kinda sided it? If anyone has questions pertaining to the murder, I got you.
> 
> I was gonna make this like five chapters, but it seems the slow burn isn’t letting up anytime soon, so we’ll definitely be getting more. Comments and the like are much appreciated!!


	5. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back, better than ever! It’s been a long, long time, but I promise this show is well on its way, and I have everything planned all the way for the next chapter and a half!
> 
> Song: Claudia by FINNEAS (a big jam if I do say so)

Was this what it felt like to not be wanted?

Kaito ground his heel into each step. Stairs were stupid, and he especially hated taking them one at a time. If he had his suit on, maybe he’d be vaulting them six at a time as oppose to one and nobody would question him. Well, maybe Shinichi would, he’d probably call him an idiot, a dangerous, adrenaline loving, card enthusiastically _insane_ —stairs were bitches. _Change_ _my_ _mind_.

Offering himself up on a silver stage, giving his best performance, breaking a sweat in his effort to make himself noticeable, yet not a single critic turns to bat an eye—that’s what this was. That’s what it felt like, at least. Had he been that see through? Has his life really been susceptible to such a severe derailment that it involved a career change into a living comedy act? Hell, he’s been turned down so many times now, it’s a wonder he’s gotten any form of friction in the past twenty-four hours.

_Is he not exciting enough?_

His head fell on the next step, and he felt his will to follow the detective fall with it. Comedy, that’s what it was. He never thought he’d see the day when it’d be the thief chasing the detective. _The omega chasing the alpha_.

There was a reason people looked down on omega’s. He’d never really understood that thought to begin with, but with the past few days, he was starting to see why. He felt _needy_ , he was being needy. He was _warm_ , extremely so to the point of discomforting a few of his important motor functions. And he _wanted_ —he wanted someone to hold him, someone he could rely on, to completely depend on to provide him with solutions to both A and B. Not only that, but someone he knew, could trust to hold him, could make him laugh, could smile, be snarky, have faith in his loyalty despite how often he flirts with unsuspecting women, and keep him contained when it was too much. To be the part of him that knew him inside and out—and he meant that both literally and figuratively.

He wanted his other half.

Kaito’s foot fell on the last step to the top, and the restaurant’s roof stood as a wide open area in front of him. Staff still littered about the floor despite the sudden police investigation, but despite them, there wasn’t a single customer in sight. Emphasis on the customer part, not the detective leaning against the far edge railing directly in front of him.

The sunset dropped below him like a perfect backdrop—from a movie set he wished was more romance as oppose to heartbreak and unrelenting turmoil—with blues bleeding into oranges and pinks. Fairy lights literred the tops of the restaurant, strung up on wooden posts around every table, the sky being just dark enough to see them sparkling instead of the stars. The tables were round but spread out, and it made for no hindrance when he started walking towards the detective.

He wasn’t facing him, instead hanging off the railing, leaning his head against one hand and leaving his other arm to hang almost lifelessly over the side. It was hard not to watch him from a distance; it was easy to watch him from where he was. Here he could contemplate just how many ways he could wrap his arms around him and how nice it would feel to wake up next to something warm beside him.

If he watched from a distance, he wouldn’t have to hear what the detective _could_ say.

Each table had a lantern, a flower... all of it at the detective’s back.

Kaito felt his knees go weak when something flowery bloomed inside his stomach instead, a crumbling feeling that made his head spin and his insides feel nauseous. It felt like pleasure, it felt like pain, he wasn’t sure if his body knew how to react to being rejected. It’s like it wanted to feel good but his mind had other ideas on the matter. Or maybe he just felt bad altogether.

He watched the detective cave over the railing and decided enough was enough.

Staff members looked at him in worry, but his legs practically moved on their own. His skin was sweating, his hands were clammy, and he decided that he couldn’t do with the sight of the detective alone. Shinichi’s aura was wild, restless, and god that was pushing it. Everything was stirring together and he couldn’t stop just yet. He was so close now, just close enough that the detective’s arms twitched and his aura changed and everything screamed his name, but he still wouldn’t move. Wouldn’t do so much as to start turning around, feet only just pivoting—

Kaito wrapped his arms around the detective and clung.

He buried his face in his back, inhaled his sharp scent, and shivered when the warmth flooded his system. Lemon, something like a dark roast brew, and god, the spices... It was like a finger tapping him incessantly, awaking him and reminding him of what he’d been holding at arms’ length this whole time. He gripped at his shirt, feeling a hardened stomach underneath, and everything underneath because he was leaning into the detective. He was fitting against him, memorizing each curve along the alpha’s body, and anything he could wrap his arms around.

Everything felt better with contact, in fact, it was the only thing he could feel. Somehow Shinichi didn’t move either, if anything, he sank willingly into the touch.

Kaito’s breath quickened as his grip tightened on the alpha’s shirt. “You think I won’t want you,” he said, making relaxed shoulders tense back up again. He moved his head sideways against the back, making the detective’s head twitch.

“Who knows what’s going through your head at the moment, Kuroba.”

The omega gnawed at his shoulder. “So you don’t deny it.”

The detective shook him off.

Kaito fell back behind him, but the other wouldn’t move—he seemed much more focused on the sky in front of him. The omega’s insides stirred. Frustration, probably.

“I wonder what kind of face you’re making right now,” he mused, playing with his cuff link and leaning on the railing to the detective’s right. As expected, he turned away. “Maybe anger,” the thief picked at his shirt, “frustration...” he dropped his hand, “ _arousal_...?”

Kaito had his eyes focused on the side of the alpha’s face. His ears flushed a bright red, and the thief suddenly wanted to curl his hands through his black, silky—

“Why do you say things like that?” the detective asked, hands steady and still on the railing. He was tense everywhere. Grip tightening.

“Just because I’m a thief, I can’t speak my mind?” The detective made a sound, like a low rumble from his throat.

“Is that how easy lies are for you?”

His expression blanked. “I’ve been nothing but honest with you.”

The detective’s head snapped back towards him. “And honesty for you is telling me your name? The name of a wanted criminal in the middle of a police investigation?” he looked angry... breathless.

“I doubt you’d ever arrest me—”

“That’s the point!” Shinichi’s hands were squeezing the railing so tightly his knuckles were white. His face was crinkled, eyes a fury. “I shouldn’t have to be in the position where I can arrest you, you’re...” he turned his face away, “you’re you.”

“And just because of that you’d willingly walk away from me? That’s your sole reason?”

“I—I don’t know...”

Kaito laughed, dropping his weight across the railing and looking towards the city beneath. He could see the appeal of restaurants like this, especially with such a sunset. It was different than his usual midnight escapades, instead of a pitch black sky littered with city lights, there were oranges and reds and pinks, pastels painting lights in the sky...

“How can I change your mind?” He felt dejected, maybe it showed through his tone. (Through his skin.)

“Kuroba, I’m not sure I—”

“Detective—no, Shinichi,” his voice was even now, running a hand through his hair. “You play the role of the smartest man in the room, but that says nothing to the person you are underneath all that.” Kaito breathed out a sigh. “Has anyone ever told you that you have the emotional intelligence of a seven-year-old? I mean, really, I thought it’d just been Conan but—”

“This is how you plan on changing my mind?”

“Was there ever anything to change?” he asked, face falling and turning towards the detective’s. “Or had you given up on me a long time ago?”

He didn’t get an answer—couldn’t find one either. Blue eyes shimmering gold under the sunset, clear as day but clouded amongst a sea of uninterpretable feelings. Geez, he was starting to feel pathetic just looking into those eyes. He wondered what Shinichi saw in him.

“Seeing as you won’t be making up your mind any time soon,” he continued, turning away with two careful steps, making the distance between them far greater than he wanted it to be. “I’ll find someone who will.”

 _Someone else. Touching him_. He almost couldn’t see it.

His steps felt weighted on the ground, not heavy but trembling, as if he didn’t want to let go just yet. He didn’t want to leave, but he’d done all he could. The day had ended, his time with the detective was at its end, he hadn’t really meant what he’d said but it was better than saying he’d be fine alone.

His mouth felt bitter.

His steps kept getting faster. He wasn’t fine alone, he didn’t want to be alone, he wanted to be—

“ _You’re_ _mine!_ ”

 _What_.

Kaito felt himself falter. _What_ _did_... _was that?_  A growl, a scream, a voice without hesitation, too strong to be untrue.

Kaito’s feet stopped dead in their tracks, the employees weren’t moving either, was he... were they looking at him, or...

“Kuroba, I...” Hands fell on his shoulders and he was being pulled back, maneuvered to face a red-faced detective. A red-faced alpha, to be precise. He was looking frantically around, highly embarrassed, probably. (And was that a slight pout on his face too?)

“Please, don’t go,” he pleaded.

Kaito’s stomach was trying its hardest to flip inside out. (God, he was adorable.)

“Oh yah? And why shouldn’t I?” he chided, still recovering from the tiny bit of bitterness earlier (plus he kind of liked it when the alpha lost his grip).

Shinichi wasn’t looking him in the eyes, anywhere but, actually, and his brows were furrowed to an extreme level on top of his face being as red as a tomato’s. He looked immensely frustrated which reminded Kaito that his scent blockers could only do so much for the man.

The detective took another glance at the employees still stopped and quite noticeably eavesdropping on their conversation and pulled Kaito across the rooftop to where they’d been before. Kaito took his chance to lean back against the railing. The alpha stood a good few meters away from him, back looking a little too straight to be natural.

He lowered his voice. “It wasn’t like this, I mean, back when I was Conan I didn’t have the whole...” his hands flailed a little bit, which Kaito took to mean body, hormones, and basically everything to do with being an alpha. “Back then I felt nothing, couldn’t smell anything, I was reduced to the age of a seven-year-old which meant no more scent, nothing to discern I’d ever been an alpha before. But then you, during the take down, you did what nobody else could... and it’s only been two days since then, and I’ve been thrown into a rush of hormones that I hadn’t experienced in the past two years of my life, or ever, for that matter, and everyone expects me just to say yes to the dress and call it a day?”

“Who’s everyone?”

“Another de-aged child who’s actually a really good scientist, and my best friend who just wants me to get laid,” he threw a hand past his hair, “and you, apparently.”

“You think I want you to wear the dress?”

“Well, it’s either that or I really am just being deceived by someone who’s far too good at doing just that.”

“You’re right, I’m pretty good at deceiving,” he said, leaning farther back against the railing with a grin on his face. He weaved his hands together and stretched, “Pretty good with my hands too...”

The detective’s eyes followed the movement, past his hands, all the way to his stomach flexing beneath royal blue silk. Kaito watched the way his lips seemed to go dry, like he was struggling not to move a muscle in his mouth. Not to bite at his lips in the way he wanted to.

“You’re too good for me,” the detective said, as if in a trance. Kaito’s brain barely registered the sound; too focused on his lips.

Seconds felt like hours. He felt like they were saying everything without even speaking.

“You seem to have me right where you want me, detective,” Kaito said after a moment of Shinichi watching.

He wasn’t at all expecting the detective to meet his eyes and expose dilated pupils, and small wrinkles showing desperation and need and want and all the things Kaito had been feeling up until now.

The omega lifted off the railing and crept closer, keeping the alpha’s eyes on him, gaze unmoving even as his hand found, and pulled at the detective’s tie. He tugged lightly until their noses were almost touching, eyelashes were countable, and everything was breathable.

“Do you still think I don’t want you?” he asked, lips curving into a smirk all the while.

Shinichi’s smile cracked, nervousness running through it. “That depends on what’s going through your head at the moment, Kuroba.”

He grinned. “Rather, the many ways I could take off your clothes using my mouth alone...”

The detective pushed him back, a light blush taking over his cheeks. “I have work,” he said, changing the topic as fluidly as someone trying to swim on land.

The detective started on turning around, but Kaito was quick to grab his hand and spin him back so they were facing each other. “And I have the dire need to take my pants off, but you don’t see me doing that in public, now do you, detective.” Their eyes met, indigo and cerulean, watching each other as carefully as it was breathless. The detective looked like he’d stopped breathing a while ago, and sweat was starting to run down his temple.

Brandishing a new smile, Kaito pulled his detective forward and in a split second the alpha had him turned around and plastered against the railing. _That_ _was_ _new_. His hands were being pinned together and he could hear the soft clang of metal rustling from behind him. His grin turned feral.

“I know I’m an international criminal and all, detective, but I don’t think I ever did much to warrant a pair of handcuffs—” they snapped tightly against his wrists and Kaito flinched, “—around my wrists. Do you always do them this tightly or is the kink an exception?”

Shinichi grabbed him by the collar and slotted his head beside his ear. “Stop talking.” He turned him around and gently pushed Kaito past the gathered employees. Emotions were mixed, some laughing even, but mostly curious eyes watching with mild amusement. Kaito was well amused.

“Should I be worried for my wrists in the upcoming bedroom rendezvous?” Shinichi choked. 

“Please stop talking.”

“Ah, ah, no conditions this time, my darling sleuth. Only one on one, detective slash thief homemade banter for this uncalled for chaperone service!”

The detective’s eyebrow twitched. “Try to pick the lock one more time and I’ll make Hakuba take you home.”

“I’d rather it be you—”

A particularly harsh push down the stairs and the detective had Kaito follow through with his request.

Eventually, they made their way down the stairs. Shinichi had taken his blazer off to string it across his shoulders, more probable than not to cover the marks he’d made earlier, but Kaito still appreciated the gesture. There was a certain heat to it.

(Though a little more friction would be a little nice...)

 

* * *

 

“I commandeered these, don’t let him touch them.”

Wataru’s expression blanked when faced with a handful of metal lock picks, each a different size and more suspicious than the last.

“Kudou-kun, where did you find four sets of lock picks?” The eastern detective spared him a glance, taking his eyes off the car door’s window.

“Thankfully in his hands,” he replied, moving his eyes back to the figure behind the door. “Though I’m scared to ask where they were before that.”

A haughty grin settled from the behind the glass. Voice muffled, the apparent master lockpick chided, “And I still have three more~.”

Wataru felt a chill go down his spine.

“Takagi, watch the suspect,” Kudou ordered after a second of glaring through bullet proof glass.

“Kudou-kun, he’s in a locked armored vehicle,” the inspector protested, though with the look in the detective’s eyes he could tell he shouldn’t have said anything. After all, he wasn’t called the Reiwa Holmes for nothing.

Kudou pinched the bridge of his nose. “And he’s very proficient at getting out of them...” he leveled Wataru a _look_. “I’ll be right back. I have to finish up on the roof.”

Wataru took one more glance at the _suspect_ , or who he’d previously met as Kuroba Kaito, and regretted it. Nothing but a friendly and somewhat mischievous grin awaited him—well that, and eyes that seemed to be conveying ‘let me out _or_ _else_ ’. He’d have to consult Hakuba on that one.

Wataru wandered the area around the car. After a brief moment of chatting with another officer, he had most of the witness statements and evidence categorized within his notebook, ready to be made into formal copies that he wasn’t too excited about. He wondered if he could somehow pass the work onto Chiba, after all, he’d solved two of his cases just recently and it’s not like he had an excuse for the evening. Him, on the other hand, he had lots of things he could be doing, like sorting through the cold cases, having dinner with Satou, appreciating Satou, planning another date with Satou... He wondered...

A blond head of hair caught him by surprise from around the side of the police vehicle. He fumbled his papers.

“Inspector, I take it you’re here to watch over Kuroba.” It was phrased more like a statement than a question. Wataru brandished a well meaning smile, and folded his notebook away.

“Ah, Hakuba-kun. Kudou-kun thought he’d be best put under supervision, though I’m not quite sure why...” Hakuba raised an eyebrow.

“Why indeed...” the blond circled around him until he was in view of the window. He frowned. “Inspector Takagi, if you wouldn’t mind I’d like to talk to Kuroba for a moment. I’m the one who brought him here after all, and I’ll have to get him to apologize to Kudou-kun.”

Takagi threw a hand behind his head. “So long as he doesn’t get to using his other lockpick sets I’m sure it should be fine...” Wataru paused on Hakuba’s smile, and furrowed his brows. “Is he some kind of magician or something?” he asked, suddenly and somewhat unplanned. What made him ask that? 

Hakuba’s gaze deepened to something more determined, if Wataru had to put a name on it. He pursed his lips. “Something like that.”

Takagi handed him the keys to the car and proceeded to lean back against it. Hakuba didn’t move.

“I can watch over him for you if you’d like, inspector. I was planning on keeping my eyes on him anyways.” Wataru could feel his face brighten. That definitely meant more time for Satou.

He smiled. “Are you sure, Hakuba-kun?”

“Of course, I’ll take care of this.” With that, the blond rounded the car to the other side and opened the right passengers’ door.

Wataru felt something nag at the back of his head for a second but dismissed it soon thereafter.

He had lots of paper work to get done. 

 

* * *

 

Kuroba Kaito being escorted by the police in handcuffs had been a specific dream of his when he’d been younger. Obviously, that dream had been crushed all too soon when he figured out Kuroba’s best friend was also an amazing, beautiful woman who he’d soon end up courting and mating and evidently not revealing her best friend’s alter ego to.

However, considering the situation, it wasn’t going quite how he’d thought it’d go.

For example, his first piece of evidence: the widest grin he’s ever seen on the omega’s face. Second: a plethora of snarky and not so safe for work comments (of which he’d receive a harsher push from the captor behind him). And third, just that: the identity of the detective behind him not being himself and instead Kuroba’s soulmate who most likely has no malintents whatsoever towards him.

Hakuba breathed out a sigh. He’d opened the police car’s door wanting to talk to Kuroba, not necessarily to see that insanely manic grin that would probably require a large amount of tape to ever change, but he supposed pickers can’t be choosers.

“And what brings you to my lovely dwelling this evening, detective?” the grin suddenly asked.

Hakuba’s eyes narrowed. “Dwelling seems to imply you’re willing to stay.”

“And my greeting seems to imply we’re the bestest of friends,” Kuroba’s eyebrows spoke for him. “Implications are such a fickle matter, wouldn’t you agree?”

“How did you do it?” he asked, much less for curiosity’s sake and more for the detective’s. Lest he do anything to warrant a grin like that voluntarily.

“I believe it went something along the lines of... me being too irresistible to _not_. I’m quite the persuader when I want to be.”

“This isn’t some sort of game to you is it?”

Kuroba’s jaw clenched. “You really think I’d stoop so low?”

“No, I suppose not.” Hakuba’s breath suddenly felt short, or maybe it was the car’s smell messing with him, but Kuroba seemed so... _sincere_. “You really do have feelings for him, don’t you?”

The magician’s jaw settled, lips curving into something much more foreign but less unsettling. He smiled. “Hakuba, I’ve never felt anything like this in my life. Even the fact that I’m confessing this to you of all people.”

“Then it must be something of similar insanity befitting a lunatic like you.”

Kuroba’s smile brightened even more. “Couldn’t have said it better myself,” he assured, cheeks turning rosy even as he sank further into the seat below him, turning his eyes towards the ceiling. “Is it crazy to feel this in love—this _fixated_ , for one specific person?”

Hakuba smiled to himself as well, joining Kuroba in looking at the nothing in particular. “I’m completely sane and I’ve fallen head over heels for Aoko and no one else,” he mused.

“First off, kind of gross, but go off I guess.” Hakuba turned to look at the magician with a certain amount of awe.

“So it’s fine when you gush about your love, but I can’t gush about mine?”

“Yes, but the love between myself and the detective knows no bounds of purity and romance... honestly we’re like the perfect couple.” Kuroba’s sparkling smile turned neutral. “You on the other hand... it’s like trying to match a sock to the Crown Jewels, it can work so long as the sock has a bit of its own flare, but ultimately it’s nothing to warrant gushing over. And gushing...? What are you, twelve?”

Hakuba’s jaw wouldn’t spare to bring itself back from where it’d dropped. “I... alright, Kuroba. Alright.” He pressed his right arm into the armrest at his side and folded his legs. “At least I found a bit of a compliment hidden somewhere in there.”

The blond sighed, turning back towards the omega with a newfound determination. “Now, what are your plans with the detect—!”

Suddenly Kuroba’s eyes gleamed, Hakuba had half a second to hear the sound of a click from below before registering cold metal around his arms. His gaze moved down with it but instead of handcuffs around his wrists, he was met with a long foot kicking past him and a loud bang on the car door to his right. “Kuro—!” Next, his face was shoved down into the fabric of ten-year-old seats, and even further so when a large weight turned to crawl over him.

Another loud bang, the door, and the weight disappearing, Kuroba, all happened within the next second. He tried his hardest not to struggle to sit up. “Kuroba...”

“Don’t take it personally, Haku-chan,” he said, holding his hand out to press the button on the keys that would lock the car. Hakuba could feel his head start to hurt. “You could say I’m just mad in love~!”

With a wink, the omega was out of sight.

 

* * *

 

When did he think it was a good idea to do that?

He was at work for goodness sake, there were people, the sun was setting, the mood was _perfect_ —Argh! He couldn’t shake it out of his head. He wasn’t a romantic, he really wasn’t, but it was times like these where he really wished he could’ve at least known about these types of things.

And it all started with those eyes. He was so, _so_ very weak for those eyes. It was like Kuroba had him by the tail each time he looked at him. He could already feel himself start to blush.

“Kudou-san?” He shook his head a little, turning clear eyes back to the officer in front of him.

“Ah, right. Let inspector Takagi know about the last statement, he’ll want to compile that with the rest later.” The officer nodded and turned back to head downstairs to ground level. He looked back out at the setting sun.

“He’ll probably be cold...” He’d fixed up a hoodie from one of the officers downstairs, it was black and probably a size too big, but oversized fashion was in right now, right? He was sure Kid would’ve made a big deal out of it if it wasn’t.

Speaking of Kid, hadn’t he locked the thief up? Then why was he on the roof, approaching him with such...?

He gripped the hoodie in his hands. “Kuroba, what are you—!”

Sudden bliss erupted on his lips. A warm press so demanding, so surreal, he wasn’t so sure he could keep his feet up on the ground, feeling like he was melting into the body in his arms. His tongue reached, tasting a sweetness he’d only ever expect from candy, but it was addicting, like a homemade chocolate.

Kuroba’s lips quivered when he did, his whole body was shaking slightly, though shinichi’s grip on the back of his head steadied him. He brought him deeper, and deeper, until both air and the space between them was nonexistent.

They broke apart with Kuroba’s teeth lingering on his bottom lip, saliva threatening to drip down past the corners of his lips.

“It’s Kaito. Call me Kaito.” Shinichi couldn’t keep up with the speed of his arrival.

A part of him wanted to touch him more, another part could only wish to savor his name on his tongue. He was entranced by everything Kuroba Kaito was. “Kai... _to_ ,” he responded, too slow to be anything but a mumble and slur of the syllables. He blushed. The magician’s smile proved it to be anything but.

The magician drew attention to the palm of his hand, flicking into view a card different from the ones normally used in playing decks. Clear plastic, black cursive writing, a number...

“Four, one... a hotel?” he asked, already knowing the answer, finally registering the fine print reading ‘Beika Hotel’. He also made note that that was one of the highest floors. So he booked a suite?

“I figured your place might be a little too dusty, and mine isn’t all that... up to date? I guess?” Shinichi felt his face heat up suddenly. Did this mean, they were actually going to...? _Shit_ , _shit_ , _shit!_

The thief’s smile was a testament he had no idea of the inner turmoil the detective was facing. At least that meant the so called side effects weren’t still with them, but then what did that mean?!

Kaito started stepping back and suddenly the weight in his hands made itself known by lightly drifting in the wind. Right, the hoodie, he should probably...

“F—For you!” That was exactly what he shouldn’t have done, ah! He was fumbling all of his words tonight!

The thief’s smile was definitely ambiguous. He knew something, his eyes seemed to sparkle... Shinichi let himself get lost in them again.

Kaito accepted the hoodie, taking it into his hands and dropping the blazer off from his shoulders. He took that moment to give it back to Shinichi and lift the hoodie up over his head, his tucked in shirt doing nothing to show skin but everything to show the flex in his abs and what was definitely waiting underneath...

The detective swallowed heavily, Kaito continuing to slowly shimmy the hoodie down his arms, pulling it down over his ruffled hair, and his bitten neck, settling into it like a turtle would his shell. His cheeks were blushed pink from the cold, and his breath was starting to show in the air. Shinichi felt his stomach well up with something like pride, at least he could do this much for him.

“I’ll be waiting,” the magician said, backing up and away from the detective, though he still wouldn’t look away.

Kaito’s smile had a way of reaching his eyes and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note about Hakuba POV, believe me I don’t think he addresses himself as Hakuba in his head but every time I try to do Saguru it’s just extremely difficult and I have troubles, so there’s that. Also look forward to more jelly!shin bcz I have some of that planned...
> 
> Comments are appreciated, I love you guys with your wonderful words! Criticism! Anything!


End file.
